One & One Make Two
by Bre95
Summary: "You have a younger sister? Since when? How come we didn't know? Blaise I thought we were your best friends?" Parkinson asked a mile-a-minute with a trembling lip like she was going to cry because someone kept such valuable information from her.
1. Chapter 1

**All translations are at the end of the story!**

**Thank you oh so much ****Loonymoony1396 ****my lovely beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Spell, Brelynn, & Jessica.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 1

Spell & Bubby

"SPELL! GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE NOW!...I MEAN IT CAT!" Brelynn yelled as she ran after the half tiger-half kneazle, feline. She was a good bit behind the feline; let me tell you she's fast, when said feline slipped through the compartments where most of the Slytherin sat, while on the Hogwarts Express.

Uncaring, since Brelynn wanted the familiar she slipped past some kids standing in front of the sliding door thingy, since the train hadn't finished loading yet, to enter the compartment. As Brelynn entered she looked around for the black troublesome feline only come to see that she had decided to make herself comfortable on the lap of Blaise Zabini, 'The Italian Prince', or that's what all the girls at Hogwarts seemed to call him.

"Are you looking for this little thing, sorellina?" Blaise more stated than asked, Brelynn gave him a smile at the fact that he called her little sister in Italian.

"Yeah, Thanks Bubby, why she insists on running away from me when I go to draw or sketch her, I just don't know," Bre said with a frown on her face, trying to think why she'd do that, until a loud female voice interrupted her thinking process.

"What in the bloody hell is that thing?" Pansy Parkinson questioned rather loudly, how her brother and anyone else can sit with her while she gossips so loud, Brelynn would never know.

"That thing, that you oh so kindly put it as, is my familiar. You loud prick," The dirty blonde said with angry and sarcasm heavily laced within her voice.

"Easy Bre, easy. She was only asking a question, it's not easy to identify what Spell really is. Even you know that," Bubby-Blaise said reassuringly. Brelynn gave a big sigh as she tried to explain what spell was exactly.

"Her name's Spell. She's half tiger-half kneazle, her mother was purebred tiger and her dad a purebred kneazle. If you look at her she has the all the features of a tiger except the size that the kneazle and if you look closely enough you can see speckles of silver and gray in her black fur. But she got all the magical tricks and stuff that she needs, and she loves to use then all the time to cause me trouble," At the end of her explanation Brelynn looked over at said black feline with a small frown and furrowed eye brows.

"I thought only cats from the muggle world could only breed with kneazles. How did you get her?" Parkinson asked genuinely curious with retorts or insults, which was a big plus for Brelynn because her temper was not doing so well these days, since the war ended.

"Um...Well to tell the truth I really don't know. Me and my dad went to go looking for a tiger and we came across this guy who sold tigers. Well when we got there we were looking at them all when we came across an er, an er, tiger that had just had a litter. But when we saw the cubs they looked to small to be actual cubs, they looked more like kittens than cubs because of their size and everything. And then the guy said that they were only half tiger. So I had to like pry the damn info out of him of what the other half was, thankful he finally told us. He said the whole breeding process was extremely hard and tiresome with trying to get the two to breed. But they were worth it. I was looking-I was look- looking at all of 'em when that little bugger started crawling towards me. She's been with me ever since." Brelynn took a deep breath after she finished her stuttering explanation.

"Oh, well she's really pretty just odd looking," Parkinson said with a smile that Brelynn wasn't used to seeing directed at her.

"Why did you call Zabini, 'Bubby'?" A deep, gruff voice asked all of a sudden, startling the daylights out of Brelynn.

"Um...Dr-Dra-Draco... um," Brelynn stuttered as she looked at the blonde boy-scratch that man she thought. She looked at him and as she did she noted that over the summer he had filled out considerably, since the last battle. His hair was as blonde as ever, but it hung just over his eyes to where if he looked down it would cover them. His eyes were still those steely emotionless gray she had seen and heard of these past years. His shoulders were little bit wider more muscle it looked to be, it seemed he had built up some, he looked more built up, like he had something, instead of just skin and bones.

Pansy Parkinson the hazel eyed, black haired girl, had seemed to grow up a little over the summer too. Her hazel eyes look to be trying to seem nicer like she was trying to be nice and not so rude to the Gryffindor or something. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and cut to where it framed her face quite nicely. Making her look actually really pretty. But what really surprised Brelynn was the fact that Parkinson was being civil with her and not throwing threats around or gossiping about her right in front of Brelynn.

Before Brelynn could even try to formulate an excuse of some sort, Blaise answer rather confidently and oh-so-matter-a-factly. "Brelynn here is my younger sister."

"You have a younger sister? Since when? How come we didn't know? Blaise I thought we were your best friends?" Parkinson asked a mile-a-minute with a trembling lip like she was going to cry because someone kept such valuable information from her.

Brelynn looked at her like she'd lost her mind, "So you can go and tell the whole school that we're related and have the whole girls population chasing after me to try and convince Bubby to go out with them…I think not," Brelynn informed the Slytherin rather panicked about the whole thing.

"Who said I'd go and spread it around the school?" Parkinson asked with defense ringing clear in her voice.

"Your background, Parkinson," Brelynn stated flatly.

"Oh," Was all Brelynn got back from the female Slytherin.

"Well now that we do know how old are you and what year are you in? And why haven't I seen you around the grounds at all over the years?" Parkinson sounded very much like an interrogator at the moment questioning Brelynn so much.

"Um…I-I'm-I'm a fifth year student, and I'll be 15 in September. You haven't seen me around-around, because um, because, I spend most my time alone and out of site drawing, in the gardens, or with Professor Sprout." Brelynn stuttered again with a very light and very small blush covering her checks.

"Why do you keep stuttering and repeating yourself? Are you nervous? Embarrassed?" Parkinson had a gleam in her eyes that left Brelynn a little unsettled.

"Leave her alone Pansy. Brelynn has a slight speech problem….she stutters over her words sometimes and repeats what she's trying to say more often than not. It mostly just affects her when she's talking fast or is very emotional about what she trying to say or explain. So it doesn't happen all the time…just most of it," Blaise said with a small smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. Brelynn gave him a slight glare at the way he put her speech impediment.

"Oh well, thank you oh so much Blaise, now I just sound like an idiot 'cause I stutter and repeat myself sometimes," Brelynn huffed and stuck her tongue out at her half-brother.

Blaise Zabini was tall, he had high cheekbones that complemented his skin tone nicely. His skin was always tan, with him being Italian, no one could blame the darkly tanned skinned boy. His dark brown eyes were just starting to show emotion again around Brelynn when it was just the two of them. He had built up over the summer too, Brelynn knew that since half the summer she was with him at the Zabini Manor. He wasn't just all skin and bones, he had muscle mostly for the Quidditch, he and Draco played during the school years and summer sometimes.

"Ti amo troppo cara sorellina," Blaise spoke with a smile on his face as he chuckled at his sisters words and actions.

"BRELYNN….BRELYNN….Where in the bloody hell are you? Oh, there you are. Come on the train is about to start leaving and if you aren't sitting down you will most likely fall and brake something like last time," Said a very short like 5'5' short slightly plump girl with shoulder length light brown hair and sparkling moss green eyes to match. Her cheeks were a little pink from search for her best friend or the fact that Blaise was looking at her, Brelynn didn't know which.

"I'm right here, Jessica . I had to chase after Spell….She decided all of a sudden that it would be a good idea to go for a exersicual run and for me to go with her," Brelynn said with a small frown looking to Spell then to Jessica.

"You do know exersicual is not even a word, right Brelynn?" Jessica asked with a quirk of her eye brow.

"Yes it is, it's a Brelynn word." Brelynn told her proudly then stuck her tongue out at her, which cause Jessica to laugh at her silly antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Sorellina = little sister**

**Ti amo troppo cara, sorellina = I love you too, dear sister.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you oh so much ****Loonymoony1396 ****my adorable beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 2

Jess & Past

~With Jessica & Brelynn~

After getting Spell and saying good bye to the three Slytherins, and being half dragged to the compartment that Brelynn and Jessica had been using since their first year, they sat and started to do their own thing.

"Your blushing again, Jess," Brelynn informed the muggle-born as Brelynn looked up from her sketching, then back down. Jess was looking out the window of the train, daydreaming.

"Wha-What…no…I'm not!" Jessica said a little stressed out at the fact that she was blushing and didn't realize it.

Brelynn laughed at her slightly messing up her sketch. "Well shit!" the dirty blonde exclaimed as she erased the mark she made without messing up the rest of the picture.

"What did you do?" Jess questioned as she got up to look at what Brelynn was doing on her sketch pad.

"NO, NO, NO!" Brelynn all but yelled as she tried to stop Jessica from moving out of her position, so she wouldn't mess up Brelynn's picture.

"What? Why?" Jessica stopped midway of getting up. Brelynn stood up and repositioned the girl back into her previous position.

"Brelynn, what on earth are you doing?" Jessica questioned with a perplexed look.

"I was sketching you out, so later I could detail it better but you moved after I commented on your blushing." Brelynn sat back down and concentrated hard on her sketch as to make sure she didn't screw up any of the lines.

"Brelynn are you done yet?" It was some minutes later and Jessica could feel her butt going numb.

"Yeah, you can move. I got the jest of you, all I have to do is retrace, darken, and color." Brelynn's voice was soft as she darkened the lines; she had just gotten done with. As she worked you could see little by little the picture coming to life as if you could really see a medium length, haired girl sitting on a bench staring out the window as the landscape passed by blushing at some thought.

"Do you think there is any chance of your brother liking me, Bre?" Moss green eyes searched the silent artist as she worked on her latest master piece, hoping for what, she didn't know yet.

"He asks about you all the time," That was the only thing Brelynn said as she kept working.

Jessica sat there in silence, as she took in the new information. He really asks about me? Jessica's mind went crazy as she tried to figure out what that meant. Does that mean he likes me? Could he like me? I mean I am a muggle-born…But Brelynn likes me, doesn't that count for something? Brelynn is like the most important thing to him besides his mother. He'd do anything for her. He even tolerates me, when he's around, so why couldn't he like me more than just a friend or just another one of Bre's girl friends.

All this was running through Jess's head as she leaned against the side of the compartment and looked out the window again, just pondering about all of this.

* * *

><p>~With Blaise, Draco, &amp; Pansy~<p>

Blaise sat staring at the same spot that the Gryffindor, that wasn't his sister but his sister's best friend, had been standing about a half hour ago.

"Who was that girl, Blaise?" Pansy looked from the Zabini boy to the spot that he just staring at to him again, with raised eyebrows.

"Jessica Johnston. She is a 7th year Gryffindor; you've seen her around before, she's the one that has her nose buried in a book all the time since she started here."

"Oh you mean the one that reads the muggle books?"

"Yeah, she's been in a couple of our classes with the Gryffindor. She's Brelynn's best friend, they met here in Bre's first year. When Bre got here after the sorting and all, then she got lost going to Gryffindor Tower and I couldn't find her. Jessica found her wondering the corridors looking like she was going to cry or had cried already. Her eyes were all red and watery." Blaise had opted to stop looking at the spot were Jessica had been, to looking out the window and every now and again looking at Pansy and Draco.

Draco Malfoy was starring out the window not looking at the landscape as it passed by, but just starring out in to space. He looked to be thinking about something, but he was only half thinking. He was also listening to Zabini talk about the two Gryffindor students with a little less interest than Parkinson was showing as she watched Blaise with wide eyes as he told her who the girl was and how he knew her.

"Did you find her?" Pansy asked leaning forward slightly hoping and praying that he had and not just left his little sister to defend herself.

"Yes, I did…. I found them a little later. Jessica was trying to comfort her but Brelynn is very skittish around people she doesn't know. Plus the fact that she's shy and is quiet too." Blaise had a thoughtful look on his face as he told the story; he looked to be reliving it.

"She didn't seem skittish earlier. Why would there be a need for her to be skittish?" Draco's gruff voice startled the other two Slytherins because to them it seemed that he hadn't been listening to Blaise's story. But in truth he was and he was very much interested in the answer to his question. Because to him, the young Gryffindor in all the time he had seen her around heard about her from Blaise or someone else, she was easily angered, loud when she thought it to be right and sometimes not, she was quick to speak her opinion, and quick to argue with anyone, even a professor.

Blaise heaved a sigh as he thought about how to phrase his answer. "The summer before her first year, her dad, he remarried-"

"Wait, you mean she's not a Zabini! I thought she lived with you and had the same father?" Pansy interrupted Blaise rather loudly. Blaise just looked at her a little surprised she blurted out, what she had been thinking.

"Um...We have the same mother, but different fathers. She's my half sister; she is 98% Italian, while I am full Italian. When she turned 2, her father took her away; our parent's marriage didn't plan out like they thought it would. So mutually, they decided to get divorced, Jim got her and kept his money, though he did decide to pay mother for child support. Why I have no idea. But they split the holidays and breaks in half, so she gets to spend time with both parents."

"She lives with Jim in North America, Biloxi, Mississippi, if I remember right. She comes to visit me and mother a lot, actually she visits us more often than not. Says 'she likes to have a bond with both of her parents. Not just with one. She likes to be able to have a mother to talk to and a brother she can take comfort in.'"

"But the summer of her first year, Jim got remarried. Brelynn didn't like the woman at all, she tried to be nice and tried to welcome her with open arms but the woman wanted to change everything and was not talking no for an answer."

Pansy looked completely confused, "Was she a muggle or a wizard."

"Pure-blood, high maintenance, and never heard the word 'no' before. She was from the wizarding world and from a very wealthy family. She wanted to send Brelynn off to boot camp. A muggle place, they send their kids to learn discipline or respect, or something like that. I didn't ask Brelynn for details. But about a year and a half later they got a divorce. She blames Brelynn for all the fights, the loss of their relationship, and the divorce in which she got nothing out of. She sends Brelynn Howlers all the time, once a week when she's at Hogwarts if I'm correct, and once a month during the summer. She wants Bre to feel guilty and from what I'm getting at it is working quite well." Blaise took a deep breath to try and settle his growing annoyance at Brelynn's ex-stepmother.

"That would be a good reason as any to be skittish around people, if you ask me." Pansy said as she sat back in her seat crossing her arms with a humph.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, oh, so much ****Loonymoony1396 ****my admirable beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 3

Howlers & Upgrades

~With Jessica & Brelynn~

"Did she send you a Howler this summer?" Jessica asked most likely already knowing the answer but wondering just the same. She looked at the blue-green eyed girl with curious eyes with a tint of sadness and worry. She knew that without having to ask, that the Howlers her ex-stepmother send her got to her no matter how much she tried to cover it up.

"Yeah, and her miss getting the chance to call me a dumb whore with half a chance in actually graduating Hogwarts? Yeah right. She sent me one every month like always. They were longer though. More verbal, she was obviously pissed about losing the war." you see, Brelynn's ex-stepmother was on in line with Voldemort. She was worse than the Malfoy's and that's saying something.

"What did it say this time?"

"How I'm not fit to be a witch because I was raised a redneck, country bumpkin, muggle. That I should have learned proper manners about speaking when spoken to or when told to speak. 'That I shouldn't have free will, that I am not a lady, nor am I a woman, she says.' Then came the usual stuff, her blaming me for everything."

"Why do you let her do that to you?" Jessica looked at her with a heated expression.

"Drop it Jessica. I'm not having this discussion right now, okay." Brelynn looked up from her picture long enough to glare at the green eyed brunette, already knowing where this topic was going to lead.

"Okay," Jessica watched her a moment longer before going and grabbing her book from her book bag.

* * *

><p>-With Blaise, Pansy, &amp; Draco-<p>

Blaise sat with his hands folded under his chin with his head turned to look out the window thinking about something. Pansy sat across from him, leaning against her seat, her eyebrows scrunched up looking obviously confused about something. Draco was for the better part of not paying anyone any attention but his thoughts were a whirlwind, with things about his mother and father, being that his mother was distressed and his father in Azkaban.

"Blaise…. that girl…Jessica you didn't finish telling us about her," Pansy finally said looking at him expectantly.

Blaise just turned ever so slightly to get a better look at her. "She's a muggle-born, you know that. She comes with Brelynn to visit mother and me all the time during the summer. She lives back at London with her parents…what else? ...She loves to read. Ah and I believe she has read more books that Granger, wizard and muggle wise." Blaise said with admiration tainting his voice ever so lightly, though Pansy and Draco both heard it.

"Has she now? I didn't know that Blaise," Pansy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at that information. She didn't believe it would be possible for someone to actually beat out the Gryffindor Princess at anything, let alone books.

"Well she has," Was the Italian's only reply.

"You like her," Draco's voice cut through the air like ice, he was composed when Blaise looked at him shocked. Disbelief painted easily across Blaise's face at his best mates words, not believing that he would say that and more or less be right. After a moment of just staring at the blonde, he composed himself as best he could and opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you hex me if I said yes?" was the words that left the dark haired man's lips.

"No," Draco's reply came as a relief to the Italian; a smile snuck its ways onto his lips as the blonde himself smirked at knowing he was right that the smiling idiot liked the muggle-born.

"Then yes," Pansy's lips spilt into a full out grin at Blaise's words as he spoke them.

"See, now was that so hard," Pansy teased the tanned male Slytherin that grin still firmly in place. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the girl, opened his mouth for a retort, and then shut it looking at her cautiously like she was going to curse him or something.

"You knew, both of you. Before today no doubt." Blaise looked between the blonde Malfoy and the brunette Parkinson.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" Pansy had an innocent look on her face as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her grin.

"The way you're acting Parkinson," Blaise growled at the brunette, knowing something was going on that he didn't know about, which irritated him to no end.

"Blaise, we've known you've liked her since first year. There was no doubting it with the way you look at her. Its like you could almost see the longing rolling off you, it was unbelievable." Pansy smiled at the Italian. A blush made itself known to on the Italians cheeks as he avoided Pansy and Draco's knowing eyes, watching all the other students sitting around in different areas talking to one another. Blaise's mind wondered again as he started thinking about moss green eyes and short brown hair.

* * *

><p>~Time Lapse—Great Hall~<br>-With Brelynn and Jessica-

Everyone assembled in the Great Hall for the Sorting of the First years, there happened to be a lot more first years this year due to the war, so the Sorting took a little bit longer than normal, but not by much. After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall made the annual announcements with new and old things being said for the benefit of the First years and to remind the others.

Brelynn wasn't listening at all, she was thinking about how this year was going to go, hoping beyond hope, that something good would happen. Her attention was else were 'til she heard Professor McGonagall start speaking with a slight higher tone, you could easily tell she was pleased with the news she was about to say.

"And I would like to bring all of your attention to one of your fellow classmates. Before the end of last year, we gave her the exams for Fourth year, Fifth year and Sixth year classes. She scored Outstanding in all of them. Not missing but one question, and because of that we have decided that she will be now taking Seventh year classes with the Seventh years themselves. Brelynn Rungo, would you please stand." Brelynn did as she was asked; she stood and faced the head table with all the professors. She looked at all the professors who and a variety of different emotions playing across they faces.

Professor McGonagall started to speak again, "Brelynn has passed all the exams up to the Seventh year N.E.W.T.S . Which she will be taking at the end of this year with all of you that are eligible too." After Professor McGonagall said that, the entire Great hall erupted into applause and cheering from all of the houses, even some from the Slytherin table.  
>After the hall had quieted down, the feast started, and soon everyone was laughing and catching up. But then the evening finally came to an end, Professor McGonagall said a few more words and then everyone was sent to their houses.<p>

"Oh, before you all go. Would all of the Sixth and Seventh years stay a moment." Professor McGonagall looked a little pale as she requested us to stay. After the Great Hall was empty except for the professors, and us Professor McGonagall turned to speak to us.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**I would really appreciate it if you would review it, even if it is to tell me I'm a horrible writer.**

**But Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if anything is misspelled or doesn't sound right, I didn't have my beta, beta this chapter. So I'm sorry for anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 4

New & Cramp

Great Hall

Everyone sat silently as they waited for Professor McGonagall to say what she needed to say. The Gryffindor Misters herself seemed off a little. She seemed not happy with the information she was about to deliver.

"I am afraid the Ministry of Magic has passed a new law." Whispers went around the room as everyone wondered what the new law could be.

"The new law is a marriage law. The Ministry has picked a partner of each and every one of you to marry. Once married, you will be expected to conceive a child before the end of this year. If you refuse to participate in this law, you and your partner will have our wand snapped and will very likely not find be able to find a job in the Wizarding World." Professor McGonagall paused in her speech to let this new information settle in the students heads. As she looked around she could see different emotions playing across each of her students.

She felt sorry, oh so sorry, for her students. She didn't want to force them in to anything they didn't want to do. And she very well put up a fight with the Ministry of Magic herself. She didn't think it was fair, decline in the wizarding population or not, but she did see the reason for it and she couldn't argue with people that were over her head.

"Tomorrow I will give you all a pamphlet with everything you need to know about this new rule. You will also learn who your partner is, and I will also inform all of the other years tomorrow morning too. After that you will still go to your classes, but tomorrow when you find out who your partner I suggest you and him or her start get together to decide on something for your flat you two will be living in 'til the end of the year. The finished product for your flat will be due at the end of the week to Mr. Filch. Due all of you understand?" Professor McGonagall looked around the room as variety of nods went around the room.

"Now that, that is over you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>-Brelynn &amp; Jessica-<p>

After that astonishing new of information, all of the students went to their proper houses. As Brelynn and Jessica walked in to the Gryffindor common room, they were met with a lot of raised voices talking about the new law and what it entitled.

"I'm going to bed, good night Jessica." Brelynn was very little affected by this new law, she preferably didn't want her wand snapped so she would deal with whoever she got and not complain….too much.

"You're going to bed after that! Really?" Jessica was bewildered of how her best friend could just not be affected with what just happened. Not be wondering who she was to get or anything at all.

"Yes, I'm tired. My head hurts from all of this noise about the new law. And my hand has official cramped up from earlier." Brelynn spoke with exhausted ringing clear through her voice as she massaged her cramped hand.

_I shouldn't of drawn so much on the train._ Brelynn thought to herself as she looked from Jess to her disfigured hand. _But Spell just looked too cute not to draw and Jessica just kept blushing, DAMN IT! Ugh this shit hurts!_

Brelynn was not in the slightest good moods now that she had cramped her drawing hand.

"But Brelynn, aren't you even the slightest bit curious bout who our going to be put with or anything at all." Jessica was now becoming pissed quiet quickly and to Brelynn it seem for now reason.

"Yes Jessica, yes I am curious, I'm always curious no matter what it is. I always want to know more, you know that. But I since I have no control over who I get or when I get to know this new stuff, so I'm not going to really care right now. As of right now I'm tired, its late, we all should be getting to bed we all have a big day tomorrow.

Unless if any of you want to get a detention the first week back for falling asleep in class…I thought not. Good Night." Brelynn's voice rose exponentially as her temper got the better of her. The whole common room had gone silent to listen to the argument between the two normally silent Gryffindors. It's not every day you witness a fight between them.

With that being said Brelynn turned around and walked up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.

* * *

><p>-Blaise &amp; Draco-<p>

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaise yelled hands pulling at his hair as him and Draco walked in to the now empty Slytherin common room. They had been the last two to leave the Great Hall and took there time getting back to the dungeons.

"Calm down mate." Was Draco's brilliant reply

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! Are you out of your mind, I was planning on asking Jessica out this week hopefully tomorrow if I could have gotten her alone!" Blaise was practically freaking out, well as much as a Slytherin could freak out.

Draco just sat down in one of the many green chairs sitting in front of a blazing fire place. He just looked at his overacting best mate with a leveled expression. The blonde himself just wanted to get it over with,

he didn't want to waste time with all of this prolonging.

"How can you just be so calm like that? I had everything, more or less, planned out!" Blaise was passing the length of the common room, flailing his arms around him trying to get his point across to the bored looking blonde.

"Blaise just go to sleep. It'll help…hopefully…" Draco whispered the last part to himself to were his dark haired mate wouldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**I would really appreciate it if you would review it, even if it is to tell me I'm a horrible writer.**

**But Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All translations at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 5

Who & Who

Next Morning Great Hall

"I didn't get any sleep last night, at all!" Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess spoke as she and the Golden Trio sat down at the table.

"Blimey, Hermione have you heard what everyone's saying?" Ron had to speak around the food he was shoving down his throat.

"What? And would you please not speak with a mouth full, it is disgusting." She made a face at the red head as he more than gorged his full of food in his mouth.

"People are starting to say that Rungo is replacing you as the Gryffindor Princess since she moved up almost 3 years ahead. And she's doing better than you in almost everything." Hermione just sat there for a minute.

"You are kidding me, she's just trying to get attention that is it. You must remember whom she is related to. It runs in Zabini veins. And you also have to remember, I'm Head Girl. A muggle-born for Merlin's sake." Since Brelynn had started here Hermione hadn't like her. Brelynn had broken every single one of Hermione's records that she had set since she started her first year. But Brelynn had broken all of them and now the 14 year old was setting her own records in the school.

"I'd preferably not like to have all of this attention. I like being alone actually and being able to think. So if you think just because Blaise is my older brother that I like all the attention like him your absolutely wrong," Brelynn's voice had scared the trio because when they sat down they hadn't realized they had sat near her and Jessica.

"And it's most defiantly not my fault if everyone thinks I'm the new Gryffindor Princess. And to clear things up Professor McGonagall gave me those exams without telling me what I was taking them for. So don't blame everything on me because you're having second thoughts about yourself. Everyone makes himself or herself who they want themselves to be. I made myself who I am and I'm happy with it. If you're not, suck it up and grow up." Brelynn spoke loud enough for the whole Hall to hear and everyone did because as she was saying it, everyone and gotten eerily silent as the conversation progressed.

"Your attention please, your attention please." Professor McGonagall's words stopped Hermione from whatever she was going to say as a comeback. McGonagall clapped her hands and as a wind pamphlets appeared in front of everyone. 'Marriage Law' is what was on the front of it.

"Now the Sixth and Seventh year students already know what I am about to tell you," The Transfiguration Professor re-explained the Marriage Law to the younger years and was expected of them when the time came for them to participate in the law. "That is all." The Professor sat down and not minute later owls started flying in with letters and schedules for everyone. A gray-brown, medium sized owl flew up to Brelynn and perched itself on the table next to her, dropping a pile of mail in front of her. The bird's chest was patterned with horizontal white bars and vertical bars on its belly. It exhibited round facial discs that were white to brown in color and dark brown on the edging. Its eyes were a beautiful dark color and shown with so much intelligence as it looked at the girl.

"Ciao Neve. What did you bring me today? Did Mary send me something this time?" Neve was a present to Brelynn from her mother and brother her first year. She is a Barred or Hoot owl and she was gorgeous, she was also perfectly trained. Brelynn scratched Neve's feather covered head and smiled when Neve fluffed up her feathers. "All right let's see what we have here. We have my schedule…the letter from the Ministry…and yup there it is, Mary's Howler. Wondered when I was going to get the next one." Brelynn was shuffling through her mail as she told Neve who each of them were from.

"All right lets open my schedule, kay?" Brelynn had a habit of either talking to herself or talking to the animals around her.

Brelynn's schedule:

Monday: 1st hour-herbology, 2nd hour-transfiguration, 3rd hour-charms, 4th hour-divination, 5th hour-care of magical creatures

Tuesday: 1st hour-charms, 2nd hour-herbology, 3rd hour-no classes, 4thhour-care of magical creatures

Wednesday: 1st hour-potions, 2ndhour-no classes, 3rdhour-history of magic, 4thhour-care of magical creatures

Thursday: 1st hour-no classes, 2nd hour-no classes, 3rd hour- charms, 4th hour- care of magical creature

Friday: No classes

"Seems I'll be spending loads of time with Hagrid. Huh Neve?" Brelynn was smiling as she looked from her classes to her bird. The Rungo child had a very big soft spot for creatures of any sorts, she loved them to death, and there had no problem with all the care of magical creature's classes. She normally spent most of her time with Hagrid anyway. "Jessica what's your classes this year?" Brelynn turned her head from the owl next to her to Jessica in front of her.

"Um…here…" Jessica handed Brelynn her schedule as she went through her pockets looking for an owl treat.

Jessica's schedule:

Monday: 1st hour-potions, 2nd hour-transfiguration, 3rd hour-charms, 4th hour-care of magical creatures, 5th hour-astronomy

Tuesday: 1st hour-charms, 2nd hour-history of magic, 3rd hour-divination, 4thhour-potions

Wednesday: 1st hour-transfiguration, 2ndhour-herbology, 3rdhour-no classes, 4thhour-no classes, 5th hour-astronomy

Thursday: 1st hour-no classes, 2nd hour-no classes, 3rd hour- charms, 4th hour- no classes

Friday: No classes

"We have a good number of classes together this year, Jessica. Jessica? Jessica, what are you looking for?" Jessica had turned all of her pockets inside out looking for a treat for the owl that had brought her, her mail.

"A treat! If I don't give the bloody bird a treat he'll peck me for the rest of breakfast and loose my next batch of mail!" Jessica was by now looking like she was going to cry, so Brelynn took pity on the poor girl.

"Here," Brelynn smiled at the girl as a look of pure relief and happiness crossed Jessica's face as she took the owl treat. The owl flew away, happy now that it got its treat.

"Thank you, Brelynn! Thank you sooo much!" Jessica was practically bouncing out of her seat as she thanked her best friend and mail saver.

"That bloody bird would have lost all the rest of my mail as payback for no treat," Brelynn just smiled at her and nodded.

Brelynn picked up the letter from the Ministry and opened it.

_Dear Brelynn Rungo,_

_As by the new Marriage Law, you will be married sometime within the next 3 months. If not the Ministry will pick a date for you and your partner. You will also be expected to conceive a child within 9 months of marriage date. _

Your partner will be Draco Malfoy. You and Mr. Malfoy will need to pick a date and time, please notify the Ministry immediately so you will get the date you would like.

_Thank you,_

_Kingsley Schacklebolt_

"You have got to be kidding me." Was Brelynn's only response, she just stared done at the words not really reading them anymore just looking at them, trying to comprehend them.

"Well Bre it looks like we are going to be in-laws." Jessica said with a bright blush and a huge grin.

Brelynn looked up at the cherry red girl and then smiled as she got what Jessica had said. "Your partner is Bubby, huh." Brelynn gave her as small smile and then looked behind her, well she was just going to glance at bubby but that soon changed when she caught site of Draco staring at her. She gave him a quick glance then turned to see how her brother was taking the fact that his crush would now be caring for his child. Blaise had a huge grin spread across his face and it looked to be that he would jump up and do a victory dance, he looked so excited.

"Students that are in the sixth and seventh year, I suggest you stop by the marriage housing chambers, which are located between the Black lake and Hagrid's house. Now you may go and look at where you will be living once you are married to get an idea what you would like to do. Now Eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian to English Translations:<strong>

**Neve-Snow**

**Ciao-Hello**

**How was that?**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review it, even if it is to tell me I'm a horrible writer.**

**But Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry for the very late update I just got home two days ago from camp and I've had no time to write soo im sorry!**

**I would also like to thank ****aly ****the review I really appreciated it, it really gave me a boost. So thank you!**

**Thank you, oh, so much ****Loonymoony1396 ****my awesomely awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 6

Talk & Picture

As everyone exited to Great Hall to their first class of the day, Brelynn heard voices, some happy…some sad…. some very pissed…and many more emotions.

Ginny was partnered with Neville. He was ecstatic and nervous. She was upset but happy.

Ron was with Luna. She took it fairly well, not even blinking an eye. Ron on the other hand was sad or more depressed than anything, and he kept saying 'what bout Moine?'

Harry's partner was Pansy. The Slytherin was, for lack of better words, pissed as the Whomping Willow, when Ron and Harry landed in it. Harry was shocked, not really expecting being but with a Slytherin and Pansy for that matter.

Blaise had Jessica, who he was most likely beyond excited and elated for. Jessica just kept glancing at him, and then blushing a deeper shade of red every time.

Then there was Brelynn, who was now destined to be with the Slytherin Prince, Sex God, and an ex-Death Eater. All of that was to her husband forever and eternity or however long he could be true to Brelynn was her opinion.

"Brelynn, who is your husband to be?" Jessica was looking over at Blaise as she asked the question. And when she didn't get an answer she turned around to look at her short-tempered friend. "Brelynn?" Said girl looked at her, looked behind her, and then just walked away. "BRELYNN!" Jessica was at a loss as to why her best friend would just up and walk away and not even answer her question too.

"What's up with sorellina?" Blaise came up, just witnessing his baby sister walk away and his new soon to be wife yelling after her. Draco walked silently next to his mate as he came to the muggle-born.

"Don't really don't know. One second she was commenting on," Jessica blushed a deep red before finishing, "you being my marriage partner. And when I asked her who's hers was she didn't answer and just walked away." She looked quiet confused as to why she would and looked to Blaise, hoping he would have the answers.

"Hmmm…. she probably trying to either think of a way out of this or she just trying to get her head around the fact of who her partner is. We most likely won't find out who he is or see her with him for a while, at least 'til it's the dead line for the flat design. Her guy's going to have one hell of a time trying to talk to her. He's going to have to push really hard to get her to talk to him before the dead line for the design if he wants it done before the last minute. Other than that he's shit outa luck." Blaise had crossed his arms and leaned his weight on his left foot as he talked, looking a lot like Brelynn in his stance.

"Well that's not fair or fun," Jessica's face twisted into a pout as Blaise's words sunk in.

"That's sorellina for you." was all he said before him and Draco made their departure and left for Slytherin House.

* * *

><p>-With Brelynn-<p>

Brelynn sat in a window, the hallway she was in mostly no one traveled and it was deserted most of the time. She had her sketchpad sitting in her lap; she was drawing a man standing next to a woman.

The woman was in a floor length dress, sleeves that passed her fingertips. The next line was a deep v-neck, showing a decent amount of her chest and the dress itself fit her body nicely, showing curves that normally were hidden to other people, but the man standing next to her with unhidden love shinning in his eyes.

Her hair was slung over her left shoulder, showing her right shoulder completely. The man was standing a little behind her his hands wrapped around her waist area; she pulled close to his chest. His stance was possessive yet completely devoted to the woman in front of him. His bangs were side swiped out of his face and he wasn't looking at forward like the woman but at the woman.

"Hmm…thought you might be here," Brelynn jumped at the sudden intrusion. With widened eyes she looked to see who her intruder was. Startled blue-green eyes met calm gray eyes, like the color of the sky before a storm.

"Draco…. what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your house?" Brelynn personally really didn't want to see him at the moment. Finding out that your brother's best friend is going to be your husband and you are to bear his children is a lot to take in.

"I could ask you the same thing, now couldn't I?" He smiled at the rigid Gryffindor. "So you know I am not waiting 'til the last minute to figure out the design for the flat or to turn it in. If you don't want people to know then fine, but we have to talk about this thing."

Brelynn watched his face, watched as his mask fell in and out of place as he talked. She had never known Draco Malfoy to let his mask fall, or even let it slip a little, like now. The 14 year old was quite fascinated with the older man standing in front of her.

Brelynn looked away, out the window she was sitting in and sighed. As she thought about what the Slytherin said, Spell jumped up on the girls shoulder, nuzzling her caretaker's neck as she purred her contentment.

"Hey Spell…" Brelynn scratched the half-breeds ears as she settled down on Bre's neck. "Alright…. I can't go tomorrow, but I can go Tuesday after 4th hour. That's the earliest I can do." She didn't look at him as she spoke, thinking about her new schedule for the year.

"That's fine. We'll decide who does what and all the compromising, then. Goodnight Brelynn…Spell…" With that he turned and went in the direction of the dungeons.

The new Gryffindor princess sighed, she wasn't exactly happy with everything but she won't complain, she won't let what her stepmother said about her come true…. she won't…

* * *

><p>~Hours later that night~<p>

-Gryffindor Tower, Girls dormitory-

Brelynn sat one her bed drawing again she was adding details to her earlier piece wanting to finish it tonight with the ideas fresh in her mind.

Jessica walked over cautiously not wanting to startle the younger of the two because the younger was by far more powerful than Jessica herself.

Over the years Jessica had noticed that with each passing day Brelynn herself became more skilled in witchcraft, she picked things up easily and hardly ever had a hard time with anything. Especially with Care of Magical Creatures, that one she was always top of her class in.

In her first year she was already at a rivalry with Hermione Granger the now former Gryffindor Princess. Brelynn had passed all of Granger's standards before Granger even knew what happened. It didn't surprise Jessica one bit that the professors decided to move her up to give her a challenge at least.

No one really paid much attention to the genius girl 'til the war started, when Brelynn did more that her fair share of help the Golden Trio find the death eaters, kill them or imprison them and help with the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The little girl had done more that most people would ever know, only because Brelynn didn't want the attention that the Golden Trio seemed to enjoy so much.

"Brelynn…" Jessica spoke softly as not to make her close up, because then Jessica would never get a word out of her. Jess had made that mistake before and it took her a week to get Brelynn to open up again. The dirty blonde mumbled something, letting Jessica know that she knew she was there. "Are you okay? You ran out of the Great Hall pretty fast after the feast." Jessica treaded slowly; she was in icy territory with very thin ice.

Brelynn didn't even pause in her detailing. "I'm fine. I just didn't want stay in there; Too noisy. Does that answer your question?" Jessica knew she wasn't trying to be mean or snotty and Jessica didn't take it that way either. Brelynn was working and when she is, she will get a little mean sometimes. Now was one of those times, seeming as hours earlier they found out about all the arranged marriages.

"Alright, well if you need to talk to me about all this you know you can right, Brelynn?" Jessica knew not to ask right out which would only blowup in her face. Not a pretty sight to see.

"I know, and I'm good Jessica. If I want to talk I will, but I don't." Brelynn looked up then and gave the brunette a small smile to show that she wasn't mad or anything. With that Jessica smiled back said good night and went to her bed and fell asleep.

Brelynn stayed up most the night detailing, then when that was done she started darkened the lines and added color to it. Making it look real without the help of magic.

Blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair was the woman; she looked stunning in her dress. It was colored sky blue, the dress didn't look like silk, it would have ruined the color but it still looked soft and comfortable. You couldn't see her feet, but she had earrings in and a necklace, it was shaped like a teardrop, beautiful, fragile, and clear just like a real tear.

Storm gray eyes with so much love in them, with blonde hair looked down upon the stunning woman. He was in a tux looking just as stunning, but with no comparison. He looked possessive yet he was completely wrapped around the girl's fingers. He was wild, yet tamed quite nicely, his eyes told you everything along with his stance.

Brelynn wouldn't realize 'til later that she had just drawn herself with Draco, looking very much happy and in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**I am truly sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important:**

**I am absolutely positively sorry about the day and time mix up with chapter 6 and 7. Please forgive me I wasn't thinking at all when I did it!**

**If anyone's confused about the italic's there thoughts.**

**I am also sorry for any miss spelling my beta kinda disappeared for a little while lol but she'll hopefully be back soon!**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 7

Books & Compromises

Breakfast passed in a whirl wind, with everybody talking to everybody. Not an ounce of volume control in the Great Hall at all. This didn't help Brelynn's mood at all.

After breakfast was over Brelynn went to her first lesson of the day Herbology with Professor Sprout. She walked in and took a seat, Brelynn had a habit of getting to all of her classes earlier than everyone else, she didn't like be late or feeling rushed unless she did it herself, so there for she has never been late to a class in her life.

As students started to file in Brelynn took note that she did in fact have the Golden trio this morning. _Lovely, just what I need to start off my day. Granger being a know-it-all and her either smirking or glaring at me. Great_. Brelynn thought as Granger, Potter, & Weasley walked in.

Next Brelynn noticed that Bubby was in there too, to which she smiled at. Something blonde caught her attention as it moved; she looked to see what it was only to see Malfoy. He nodded to her, sat down next to Blaise and started talking.

Herbology passed with little excitement, just the usual with Professor Sprout doing the introduction and telling what they would be learning about this year. Brelynn, on many occasions, caught Malfoy watching her as she scribbled down key things that Professor Sprout said that she would need to look up and get from the library.

Herbology lasted and 1 half of Malfoy staring at her Granger glaring every time she answer a question or said something that Granger didn't like. Blaise was just starring off into space, _It wouldn't surprise me if he was thinking about Jess_ Brelynn rolled her eyes but smiled none the less at the thought. She knew it was true no doubt.

A thirty minute break was after Herbology, much to Brelynn's enjoyment. It meant she could go to the library and get some of the books she'd need to read for her last class. And get some new reading material.

Once in the library Brelynn practically melted, she became so relaxed. She loved the library, any library actually; as long as it had books…she was good. The dirty blonde wandered around a bit getting reacquainted with everything again. Once that was over she went and looked for the five plant books she needed.

It didn't take long for her to find them; she was always good with finding books no matter where they were. The only thing was, she was too short to get the last book she needed for Herbology and it was on a shelf that she couldn't reach.

Out of the blue a quite muscular arm appeared in her peripheral vision reaching up and grabbing the same exact book she was trying to get too.

"What the…..Hey! I need that book!" Brelynn whirled around quickly reaching out with the arm that didn't have five other books in it. Her book snatchers was quite taller than her and held the book out of her reach over his own head, so she couldn't possible get it.

"HEY! That's not fair. I need that book…"Brelynn stopped mid reach as she look at her book snatcher only to be met with a stormy colored eyes that look to be quite amused.

"Draco! What in the SEVEN DAYS OF HELL are you doing! You know I need and wanted that book! Give it here, please!" Brelynn was pouting not afraid if he called her names or made fun of her, the reason only being that Blaise and specifically forbidden the two from being mean to each other. Which unfortunately didn't happen throughout the years, they both had butted heads many times, but she normally won because Blaise always seemed to find out and side with her. Draco would end up with an earful and a nice size bruise on him somewhere, from all of it.

"Since you said please, I guess I will give it to you. Only on one condition." The Slytherin was smirking, looking like he had just found a nice big meal to eat.

"Ugh. Really Draco." Brelynn looked up at him pleading with him through her expression to just give her the book and not want anything in return.

"Only on one condition." He said waving the book as if to taunt her.

"…fine..." Brelynn pouted as she gave in, really wanting that book. Draco smiled and gave the book to her, trusting her enough not to bolt after receiving the object of her interest.

" Two weeks from Friday, which would be August 12, we get married…" Books falling stopped Draco's speaking. Brelynn had dropped all six book at Draco say he wanted to get married in two weeks.

Brelynn opened her mouth to speak but the sly Slytherin held up a hand to stopped her. "Like I was saying we get married, get that off weight off our shoulders. Then when we graduate here we have an actual wedding, with whatever you want. Where ever and everything. Does that sound good?" Draco smiled as her watched emotion after emotion fly across the lioness's pretty face.

"Um…Why though? Why the wedding thing after we graduate? We'll already be married, so why do it." Brelynn was thoroughly confused about it and to why he would even say something like that, like her cared if she got the wedding she wanted or something.

"Do you not want a proper wedding not a mandatory one? I thought you would like to have a wedding that you could choice when and where. Pick brides maids there dresses, pick out the flowers and everything. Do you not want that?" Brelynn stood there stunned, completely bewildered that Draco Malfoy would care if she wanted a wedding that she designed herself or not and not one that was being forced a pone them.

"Um…I guess…I never thought of that…" Brelynn went silent as she ran her fingers through her bangs moving them out of her line of site.

It wouldn't be so bad to have another ceremony with however many people she wanted, have all of their friends and family. And have an actual wedding like there should be.

"Alright, on one condition." A smirk spread across her lips as she mimicked Draco earlier. He nodded for her to go on and she did.

"One: you mother helps with the 2nd wedding-ceremony thing." Draco nodded his head in agreement, before saying, "I'll ask her."

"Two: we don't invite my ex stepmother." Draco nodded his head again.

"And Thirdly: you have to put some say into the wedding-ceremony thing. No matter what." Draco paused looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

"Why… Why would you want my say?" Draco was puzzled to say the least.

"Since you have to be part of it, I thought you should have a say in it. If you don't like something voice it. If you like something say it. Please…" Brelynn looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes giving an innocent look. Making him think she was an angel the way she looked.

"Alright, I'll ad by, by them." "YAY!" Brelynn squeaked and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a nice big hug, to show her gratitude.

"Alright, Gryffindor Princess if you want to go and get more books you better do it now. Breaks almost over." Draco smiled handed her, her books, winked and walked away. Brelynn stood there for a moment thinking.

_Not once did he insult me or be mean. He was actually nice and seemed caring. Though he did keep my book from me, but he gave it back and he agreed to my conditions. I like this new Draco._ Brelynn smiled at her thoughts as she did in fact like the new and improved Draco Malfoy.

Brelynn found two other books that she could read for her enjoyment and not for a class like her other six thin and thick books. Madam Pince wrote down what books the bookworm was taking with her, smiled and wished her luck as she went on to her 2nd class of the day: Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall.

Brelynn herself had a charmed backpack so that she could put more books and things in it and one it not get too heavy and two have more room for more stuff. She got it in her first year from Dumbledore himself, she's used it ever since.

So as she walked to Transfigurations she put all 8 of her books in the bag with all her other textbooks, papers, notebooks, quills and inks and put it back on her shoulders comfortably.

Transfigurations was much the same Brelynn wrote down what she needed to get to help make the learning process easier and faster. She sat next to Jessica who kept giggling every other minute because Bubby was sitting behind her and kept messing with her. Draco also sat behind her, she could practically feel his gaze on her back as she went about asking and answering questions, making statements, and writing things down.

An hour and a half later it was lunch which went by quickly with Jessica babbling her head off about how cute Bubby looked in his uniform and how he kept poking or tickling her. To which Brelynn would laugh at her best friends expressions as she told her what happened.

After lunch game Charms with Professor Flitwick, who was undoubtedly short, much to Brelynn's amusement. Jessica just thought it was mean, which had them arguing about if it was mean or not. Brelynn won of course.

Jessica, Neville, Remus, and Ginny were in Charms with her too. It passed by with Remus blowing things up, Neville blushing every time he even looked a Ginny, and Jessica and Brelynn arguing about the short thing again.

4th hour was Divination which Brelynn had the Golden Trio and others but no one that really piped her interest. Which made it all the more boring to sit through alone. She had to watch Granger and Weasley trying to sneak kisses in every minute, which made her want to be sick to no end.

And for her last hour of the day, Brelynn gets to spend with Hagrid and all of his amazing creatures. She loved Hagrid's lessons, mostly because she loved all of the creatures she gets to interact with. But unfortunately that didn't happen today, for it was the first day and rules had to be established.

Dinner came and went, Brelynn reading through it and not paying attention to anything but the 20 something books she needed to read to help her understand some things better, since she didn't actually take two-three years that the information was in. So next best thing was to read about it and learn it.

Again Brelynn stayed up, she read at least 8 decent sized books before 2. That was when she decided she would finish the rest tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Hope Ya'll enjoyed!**

**Review are welcome I think lol**

**I am also truly sorry for the mixed up chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**I would like to thank:**

**stardiamond94 ****emorandomgirl**** Nancee **

**And also to everyone else who has added my story or did the alert things or whatever lol Thank You!**

**In advance to my beta is still disappeared so sorry for misspellings!**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 8

Floor & Damn it

-Brelynn-

Tuesday went by in a blur for Brelynn with classes actually starting, Granger glaring at her ever possible chance, Draco appearing were ever she is, Jessica's worrying looks, which really irritate her, Blaise watching her closer than ever, her dad wanting to know who her marriage partner is and then there's the Howler that Brelynn has yet to open from Mary.

Yeah Tuesday was not Brelynn's favorite day. Though by dinner she had all the books that she needed to read to help understand her classes better done and as a consequence she had no more reading material.

* * *

><p>Wednesday ~~ Brelynn<p>

Brelynn was on her way to her first class of the day, fiddling with her robes as she walked to Potions with Professor Snape. She wasn't too thrilled to be having her first class this morning with the Head of Slytherin House, though he wasn't as hard on her as the other Gryffindors. Actual he was kinda nice to her some of the time, which struck her kinda oddly.

She wasn't paying attention as she walked through the halls to her class, all her attention happened to be stuck on her robes, seeing as they were driving her crazy.

"Damn things. UGH! I'm over them. I can't wait 'til I graduate then I don't have to wear these annoying things. UGH! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" To busy yelling at her robes to watch were she was going, she ended up running into someone. Someone with a rock hard chest and with a strong enough stance to effectively knock herself down on her own ass.

"OW! Son of a bitch. You've got to be kidding me!" Brelynn more or less yelled to herself. Once she had hit the stone ground pretty hard.

"You okay, Rungo?" A deep voice from above her asked with a mixture of concern and amusement. Without looking up at the person she went ahead and spoke.

"Do you know how hard this ground is? It is stone you do know that right. And you do know it hurts…a lot when you it with a lot of force right?" Brelynn's words were harsh and sarcastic and meant to be taken that way too. Well that was until she saw who she had run into.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her with a bemused smirk on his face, looking down at her with unmasked concern in his eyes.

"I'll take your word for it Rungo." "Still with the last name stuff. We'll be married in what two weeks give er take, and your still calling me by my last name. I do have a first name and a middle for that matter." Brelynn was more or less ranting to herself towards the end. When she looked up at him again, a hand was extended to her.

Looking up at the oddly acting Slytherin, she was completely confused as to why he would even think of helping her up and not just walk away laughing at her.

"It is just a hand…Brelynn, not like it's going to bite you or anything." The infamous Malfoy smirk found its way to his lips. Brelynn had missed the hurt look that flashed through the boys capturing gray eyes as he thought she still didn't trust him.

"I know what it is Draco, I just didn't expect you to give me one." Green rounded in a sea of blue eyes rolled as Brelynn took the extended hand and Draco helped hale the dirty blonde up.

"Well they do say expect the unexpected. Now I am thoroughly happy that you ran into I needed to talk to you….What happened yesterday? You were supposed to meet me at the new housing wing. I waited for you and you never showed up. I tried to catch you after dinner but you ran outa there like a bat outa hell." Draco looked irritated as he informed the smaller female walking beside him. Somehow they had started walking in the direction of the Potions class room.

"_I wondered why I felt like I was forgetting something yesterday". _Brelynn thought as Draco's sort of ranting settled in her head. _"Hmmmm….And I thought I forget a book or something….Well better apologize even if he starts yelling at me…It was my fault…Wait….He waited for me?..."_

Brelynn now as quite confused Draco Malfoy never waited on anyone unless it was something that was for himself and himself only.

"You _waited_ for me? How long did you wait?" Brelynn spoke cautiously as she asked not wanting to ignite his anger at the moment. She looked at him sideways from her position next to him as she walked.

"An hour…two at most…I think..." Draco seemed very reluctant to say how long her actual waited for her hoping that she would show up and they could talk. But at last nothing ever went well for him now-a-days.

Before the Gryffindor could say anything they were at Potions class. She stopped and looked at the Slytherin Prince before she just shook her head, smiled and waved at him, then walked in and took her seat. Draco was quite stunned that she would ever consider the thought let alone actually smile at him, but he quickly shook himself to help compose himself then walked in and took his own seat, right behind the unfiltered mouth that would soon become his wife.

But as luck would have it, his plan to annoy and mess with his soon to be wife, was shot down the drain as one of Draco bed mates sat next to him.

"_Damn it"_ was his only thought as Brelynn looked back at him with slight surprise then to who was sitting next to him. That's when her face turned into a disgusted sneer at the boy's bed mate.

"Dracy, wouldn't it be brilliant if we were paired for the marriage law…Oooh I think it would! Draco why don't you have your father pull some strings and have us paired. We could have sex whenever we walked and no one could say a thing. YES! YES!" The girls voice was high pitched and nasily not at all pleasant to the ears. Plus she was pushing her none existent chest into all onto Draco annoying and disgusting him out completely.

"Dorithy, no I do not think that would be a brilliant idea. I think it would be a horrid one. My father cannot pull any strings in the ministry because as I see you have forgotten my father is in Azkaban. And even if he was not I would not ask him to because I'd still rather have the partner I have now over you or any other one that still think they can bed me or anything. Now if you will….Please get the hell off me." Draco growled at the girl hanging all over him.

Brelynn was shell shocked that he would turn down something like that from one of the girls that were almost always in his bed. The Slytherin Sex God had never turned down a chance for sex even if it means pulling strings and getting out of being a partner with Brelynn herself.

"But, but, but….Draaacoooooo! What are you saying you're not going to have sex with me anymore!" The girl practically shrieked almost high enough to shatter glass and some eardrums.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Now if you will shut up." With that Draco promptly ignored her after that and went about getting his stuff ready for class.

Professor Snape choice that particular moment to walk in so the shrieking girl couldn't say anything back or shriek back for that matter.

Snape gave them a lecture and gave them a ton of work to do which soon turned into homework as class time came to an end. Professor Snape gave strict orders as to when it was all due and everyone left in a hurry, not want to stay a moment after being in class with him for an hour or so.

Brelynn watched as everyone pretty much ran out, she shook her head and started to pack her magical backpack, kinda like Granger bag but Brelynn's was an actual book bag and could hold more stuff without shrinking it.

Once she was done she turned toward the door only to see Draco leaning against it with a mischievous glint in his steel gray eyes.

"What do you have after this class." Draco spoke as if he already, which her probably did because Jessica most likely told Bubby her schedule, which Brelynn had yet to do..and was suppose to….Anyway and Bubby probably told Draco, so he likely already new.

"Umm…I'm free 'til after lunch then I got a class. Why?" Brelynn was thinking she wasn't going to like whatever he had on his mind. And she was right.

"Good so am I. Now we can go over to the new housing wing and figure out what we want down with it.

"_You've got to be kidding me! I was hoping he forgot or something!" _That was the Brelynn's thought process when Draco said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**And to ****LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, I rated it M because I'm cautious and paranoid, sorry. But thank you for the review :D**

**And Thank you to all who read and add my story! :D**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 9

She wants & he gets

~Draco & Brelynn~

Brelynn walked through the door to be met with a wall that jetted out with rectangular cutouts that went through and through. They looked kinda like shelves. To the left was a door, Draco walked to it and opened it to find it was an empty room.

"This can be the office library. It's big enough to be." Draco said already seeing it as one with books everywhere with a couple desks and tables.

"Okay I can see that." Brelynn said as she walked in and round the jetting wall to the living room. "Empty go figure." Brelynn said as she walked across to the middle of it.

"What do you expect furniture everywhere. They just had it built only months ago." The Slytherin said from his spot leaning on the door frame that went to the study, office library.

Brelynn just rolled her eyes and walked to into what was the kitchen, down on the same side as the study. The kitchen was big enough for two, three people, tops. Brelynn was especially interested in the kitchen because one of her favorite things to do beside drawing and reading was cooking and she could cook anything and make it taste damn good too.

Standing in the arch way to the kitchen to Brelynn's left was the fridge and a counter next to it. Going along the left wall 'til the counters met the stove then kept going on to the wall across from Brelynn 'til it met the sink that was in front of a window with a good view of the lake. There was a breakfast bar in the middle, then behind that was an empty place where a table could go. To Brelynn's right was a door, opening it told her it was a pantry.

"Found the kitchen." She yelled out to Draco who she found as walked back into the living room had found a hall way next to the jetted out wall.

"Okay, come here. There are two rooms and a bathroom down here." He yelled, so the she did what he asked and walked to the hallway.

Once there she walked down it and to her left there was an opened door, bathroom, down a little more was another opened one and it was a room would be good for a baby. And then the last door on her left was opened and she only guessed that, that's where Draco was.

Walking into it she found she was right. He was in there walking around. There were three doors on the wall to her far left and curiosity got the better of her.

"What's behind those doors?" Looking at Draco he just shrugged and walked to one of the outside doors, opened it and walked in.

Brelynn shrugged and did the same thing. It was a closet she could stretch out her arms and touch both walls but what it lacked in size it made up in length. Brelynn walked some feet before she hit a corner and rounded kept walking. Not paying attention she ran into Draco who also wasn't paying attention crashed to the closet floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Was Brelynn as she hit Draco and fell on him. Draco himself just groaned and arched some as his back hit the floor.

Pulling up her head, Brelynn came face to face with Draco. Both froze when they notice how close their faces were to one another and how their lips were only centimeters from touching each other. Brelynn swallowed thickly at the idea the popped into her head.

"_There's little space between them. It wouldn't be so hard to just lean forward and give him just a peck on the lips….that's all." _Unknown to her that her partner underneath her was also thinking along the lines of the same thing too.

With hesitation on Brelynn's part she leant down slightly to kiss Draco's most inviting lips. Draco on the other hand had no hesitation and leant up with little effort and sealed their lips. Both moaned deep in their chests at the contact of the other most delicious and addicting taste.

The kiss was just suppose to be a peck on the lips but soon turned into a very heated make-out with the need for more contact. Seconds passed to which felt like minutes to them as the need for air came to, forcing them apart. Draco breathed air in deeply into his lungs quickly before he immediately attacked Brelynn's neck and shoulders with kiss and bites.

Draco soon found the spot that made Brelynn turn to mush as he bit it, taking note the way she reacted. She arched into him more eagerly, moaning loudly and entangling her fingers in his shaggy blonde hair.

"Draco….Draco…..Draco" Brelynn was panting hard, trying to catch her breath as Draco kept biting and sucking on her.

"What?" He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, unless if his female partner truly wanted him to.

"Draco…Lunch, if we don't go now they'll come looking for us and I really…..Uuhh…Don't want Bubby and Jessica see us intertwined together like this…UUHHH." Brelynn groaned at the end as Draco bite her hard enough to leave a mark and then started suckling on it.

"Let them." He personally didn't care, at the moment. All he wanted was the feel of her.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm still a freakin' virgin and if you rush this now I will never let you touch me again, even with the laaaww!" Brelynn got out between pants, groan and loud moans. Even as she said this, she was still urging him on and grounding into his very noticeable bulge in his pants.

Draco growled at that thought, he stopped and pulled away to look at her. "Your still a virgin?...I thought you weren't….What.."

"About the last guy I dated? No I didn't have sex with him. He was drunk and tried, so I kicked him so hard he will never be able to have kids." Brelynn informed the babbling idiot as she got off him and stood up and fixed her clothes that Draco was so gracious as not to tear them clean off her.

"hmmm." He gave her a hum as response as he too stood and fixed his robes. "Now that we know you're a virgin and a damn good kisser."

"HEY!" Draco just smirked at her and continued.

"We need to decide who get to decide what." Draco said as he walked out of the oddly designed closet and walked to the living room and out the front do with Brelynn hot on his heels.

"Well I want the kitchen and the baby's room, and I think only the kitchen and bathrooms should have tile or wooden floors. Everything else carpet. " As she said that Draco just looked at her and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll take the study and the living room….and the bedroom I guess." Draco looked to Brelynn for confirmation.

She nodded and said, "You can also take the bathrooms but also make sure to write down that there needs to be a window seat in our room and the baby's room. Please Draco." Brelynn turned to him and pleaded because she really wanted those windows with the seat in them.

Turning to look at her as he walked she had the most cutest pleading face not that he would tell her but he said yes to her for her request. She smiled and in quick blur she was in front of him wrapping her arms around his next and kissing him for the second time within that hour that day.

And because it was Brelynn, a girl he thought would never touch him, he relished in that kiss, hoping she would never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**Important: I am truly sorry for not updating I haven't felt like writing at all so its taken me some time sorry. But I try my best to get chapter 11 up quick as can be. **

**SORRY!**

* * *

><p>stardiamond94~~Um I don't think there's a catch lol well I hope not hehe<p>

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx~~Thank you :D Um I'm sorry for not putting Hermione in there I thought I did.

x Jen bbe x~~Yeah haha..Is that a good thing? Yea got me worried?

**And a big thank you to everyone else who has read my story and done all those alert thingys. Thank You! **

* * *

><p><strong>Important! Was supposed to be in Chapter 6 sorry!<strong>

Hermione was partnered with Theodore. The Nott boy had no emotion over the matter what so ever. Granger on the other hand had ever emotion crossing her facial express there ever was.

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 10

Great Hall ~~Brelynn

The loud mouth spit fire, which could talk, convince you, and give a just one look and you'd give her the world; walked into the Great Hall for lunch, with Draco trailing a few feet behind her. So as not to raise suspicion, they didn't walk in together so no one would think that they were partners.

The loud mouth spit fire, walked over to her place in front of Jessica, only to receive worried and curious looks from her.

"Before you ask, I was out drawing, up in a tree somewhere, and no I am still not telling you or Bubby who my partner is. But I will tell you this; I do need to get permission from Professor McGonagall to go to Hogsmeade or something if I don't like what's there, because I, your undoubtedly favorite person, next to your Slytherin crush, needs to find a wedding dress or at least something nice because within a week and a half, I will be married."

Jessica dropped her fork and swallowed the food in her mouth with quite a bit of trouble and just stared shell shocked at her dirty blonde haired friend.

"Did I hear you right? You're getting married sometime next week!" Jessica was not completely sure she heard right. She hadn't even told her who she was marrying and she wanted her to go dress shopping!

"Yes August the 12th actually….a week and two days to be exact…now will you please help me suck up to professor so we can go…." "UGH! Brelynn, well could you at least tell me who he is! Its killing me not knowing" There was a whine in Jessica's voice, letting Brelynn know that she was on the brink of either yelling and pulling her hair or going to have Blaise work his brotherly magic on her. No pun intended.

Brelynn rolled her eyes at the over exaggerating short Gryffindor girl. She just smiled and shook her head at the short of the two.

"Well am I at least invited to the wed…?" "It's only just a ceremony to make it official. We're doing something else after we're graduating. Plus…" Brelynn continued as she looked in her book bag for the marriage pamphlet, opening it and scanning through the pages 'til she found what she was looking for. " "And plus you don't even get to plan the wedding-ceremony thing all you do is pick the date. They pick the time and place in the castle or at the ministry itself. Well since we're here it will be here. You don't get to do decorations or anything…It says you can have family and a couple of friends but not many after that; a small gathering will be held somewhere else for all the congrats and things. That night you have to make it official with that name-thingy I have no idea what it's called. So yeah, in my opinion and my partners it's a ceremony. Just to please the ministry. So yeah. Ya, get that Jess?" Brelynn pulled the pamphlet down from her face a little so she could look at said girl.

"Yes, I heard you, I don't like it but I get it. And I'll help with the sucking up to Professor. You know what…" Jessica got a faraway look in her eyes as a finger came up to her lips in a thinking pose of hers.

"What?" Brelynn was a little wary now. When the short girl got that it could either be really bad or really good and that wasn't meaning it would be good for Brelynn at all.

"To make it easier and save time, why don't we just get the wedding thing at the same time?" She was smiling like she'd just got a complement from Professor Snape, which mind you never happens because they are Gyffindors.

"Good luck on getting Bubby and Draco on that wagon." Quiet laughter erupted from both girls lips.

Jessica composed herself enough to strike a deal with her fellow friend across from her. "A bet then." A sly smile slipped onto Jessica's lips at the thought of another bet. She personally loved them, though half the time she lost, but all's fair in love and war, as her odd friend has a habit of saying.

Brelynn thought for a minute, weighing her the odds of winning and losing this bet and the consequences' that could follow. "Alright, what's the bet."

"I can get Zabini and Malfoy on the 'wagon' with my very good persuasion skills without having to use you as leverage." "And what happens if you don't" Brelynn was analyzing Jessica very carefully and closely hoping she could see inside the short girls head.

"Then you get too….. HOLD UP! WAIT ONE MINUTE! Did you just say Malfoy!" Jessica had completely jumped subjects quicker than Brelynn thought was possible but thank God she had the decency to whisper towards the end, so the whole castle wouldn't hear.

"Oh God…" Brelynn said as she her hand came in contact with her forehead. "Damn it, He's going to kill me now." Brelynn chanced a look at the Slytherin, they happened to be talking about, only to see him staring at her with a look that told her, he knew that Jessica knew.

'_Great this is just great. Just my luck too!' _Brelynn was beating herself up inside for letting that slip without talking to Draco first.

"Yes it's him. Don't you dare say a word to Bubby. Let Draco do that, you got me." It was a threat and Jessica knew it and knew to heed it well.

"Alright, now that I know and I'm extremely happy about that, back to the bet. You win, you pick my dress…I win, I pick your dress. Deal?" At the last word Jessica out stretched her hand for Brelynn to seal the deal. Brelynn looked at the hand then at the girl it was attached to, considered it, then shrugged and shook it.

"_If she wins this, I'm going to end up in some funky pink dress with roses all over it. Hopefully she won't go dress shopping after she's had a couple rounds of firewhiskey."_ Brelynn thought thinking of the last outfit the short girl got her after drinking one too many.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 11

Confession & Detailing

~Slytherin Common Room~

-With Draco-

Draco Malfoy was draped across a deep green couch, one arm laid over his eyes, the other settled on his stomach.

Blaise Zabini sat in a chair of the same color with a book in his hands, reading.

"Rungo's my marriage partner." Blaise heard the confession loud and clear within the silent common room. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, the Zabini boy hadn't expected the youngest Malfoy to tell him who his partner was and he wasn't going to prey either. Blaise knew better, it would get him nowhere but pissed off.

"Jessica knows and now you. My parents don't know yet and if I know your sister, your mother and her father don't know about it yet." Draco went on to answer his best mate's unspoken questions. The blonde knew his black haired friend was curious. It ran through both Blaise's and Brelynn's veins.

That was how it was with them, they didn't have to voice anything if they didn't want to and if one had a question the other almost always knew what it was and they'd answer. When ready of course. Or felt like it. They knew what each other were thinking or feeling without having to talk, it was just in their body language or just subtle little hits that most missed.

"I already wrote mother and father. I should have a reply by tomorrow morning at breakfast. I don't know if Brelynn's already written her parents or not." Blaise looked up at the blonde, nodded and went back to his book.

"She asked three things of me…" Blaise paused in his readying waiting for his best mate to continue.

"_She never likes doing things the easy way, does she_…" Blaise thought to himself as Draco continued.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking, "One mother has to participate in the wedding that Brelynn will design herself. Two she doesn't want that stepmother woman invited. And Finally she wants me to participate in the planning of the wedding." Draco sighed, he was in way over his head and he knew it.

Blaise sat confused for a moment or two before he voiced it. "The ministry is just doing the service, we have no say in the thing. So what are you talking about planning a wedding?"

Draco finally removed his arm from his eyes so he could look at his tanner friend, putting the arm behind his head, he answer. "After we graduate, we are going to have a 2nd wedding the way "we" want it to be. Brelynn will be able to plan it all out, do what she wants, and everything. So Brelynn says we are just doing it to please the ministry and not have them stuck up our arses' all the time."

Blaise smiled and shook his head. "Sounds like something she would say."

"_I am so in way over my head." _Draco's thoughts swirled around that as his gaze landed on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>~Gryffindor Tower~<p>

Girls Dorm

-With Brelynn-

"Have you written them yet? To tell them?" Jessica was laying stretched out on her bed, arm draped over her eyes, shielding them from the sun streaming in from the window between hers and Brelynn's beds.

"Nope" was her reply, popping the "p" as she went. "I sent the letter before you walked in here from talking with Professor McGonagall. And Neve will have it to them by morning so I'm hoping I won't have to hear from them 'til around lunch or so." Brelynn wasn't looking forward to listening to her mother say how cute they would look together, then after that she'd want to know when she would be expecting and so on. Her father on the other hand would want to meet him, in person to scare the hell out Draco and threaten him with his life if anything happened to her. Yeah she was looking forward to all that…

Jessica peeked out from under her arm at her friend, to see her sketching again, she didn't know nor did she really care at the moment what she was sketching. Brelynn was always sketching so it wasn't anything new to her to find her doing so during there down time.

"Did you get permission to go to Hogsmeade yet?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did. We can go tomorrow morning and we have 'til lunch to be back." The younger of the two said, turning her attention to her older friend.

"WHAT! 'TIL LUNCH! Doesn't she know that's like…Impossible!" Jessica had successfully jumped out of bed to have a full on fit about the time limit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am soo sorry:<strong>

**One-cuzz its so short**

**Two-because I haven't written at all. School started, my classes are a pain and swimm is kicking me in the butt this season. **

**So again I apologize.**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was finally able to right! I'm sorry. There is no excuse for the time space. So I'll let you read! :D**

**Tell me if this chapter doesnt go or not with the story please...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 12

Wakeup & Wakeup

~Gryffindor Tower Girls Dormitory~

-Brelynn & Jessica-

Brelynn had the utmost pleasure of being awaken to her sweet and lovely best friend/soon to be sister-in-law. Jessica, upon waking up, was remembering they were to be going dress shopping, and promptly got up, threw back her best friends wrap around curtains and jumped on the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

An 'oomph' came from the younger girl, then, "Oh my God, Jessica." Brelynn said completely out of breath, half assed alert, and totally wanting to go back to sleep. "Merlin so help if you don't get your heavy self-up, I'm going to hex you to sprout the first thing that comes to your mind when you see Blaise!"

Jessica peered down at the sleepy girl and then as quick as she could without falling off the bed, she got off. Again knowing to heed the threat, the young witch would indeed make good on it if she didn't get up soon.

"Brelynn you absolutely have to get up. Remember we have to go shopping with the boys today. Or you won't be having a dress for next week and neither will I!" It was shouted more or less at Brelynn as she started to fall asleep again.

"Brelynn get your stubborn ass up now or I'm going to have sneak Blaise in here and have him wake you up!" Now that got the girl moving, practically jumping out of bed to get ready quickly, Jessica just smiled and got dressed herself.

And that was how the Gryffindor girls' day started.

* * *

><p>~Slytherin-Boys Dormitory~<p>

-With Draco & Blaise-

Draco lay awake in his bed, curtains drawn, not letting in any sunlight. He just lay there thinking. Thoughts of the letters from his parents that were to come this morning or afternoon, he didn't know what to expect from them. Then thoughts of his wife to be came. First it was of how her parents were going to react to him, Ms. Zabini loved him like a son already even with his background. That didn't change her opinion of him, so he wasn't all that worried about her, the worry had mostly settled on the reaction of her father. Then his swirling thoughts landed on Brelynn herself. She was beautiful in his eyes, a brilliant personality no matter if it annoyed him sometimes, he loved it that she was stubborn and could present a challenge. He didn't like to tolerate dull and easily submissive things. He was fascinated by her even if he didn't show it or express it, in fact he'd been smitten with her, if you would, from when he first saw her all those years ago. He may have picked and bullied her, made her partially hate him, insulted her and all that over the years, but he was completely head over heels for her. Even before he knew she was his best mates little sister, that didn't really affect him all that much except the fact that he might have had to deal with an over protective, if and when he asked her out.

If he'd ever found the courage to ask her without the fear of being rejected or having his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on right in front of him.

But now he didn't need to, he didn't have to have the fear of her rejecting or hurting him. He could have her all to himself and he'll be his beauty's first lover in bed. That he hadn't expected but in all since if he didn't love her so much already that would have made his heart swell with it.

And that's when the full extent of his thoughts hit him, almost like the time in third year when Granger broke his nose.

He was in love with Brelynn. And he had no idea of what to do or how to tell her without it blowing up in her face, like that Gryffindor boy who can't get a spell right to save his life without it blowing up all over him.

If she wanted him to change he could always try but he didn't think he could change himself completely. It was in his nature to be rude, mean, insult, and be cold, indifferent to people. He couldn't just change that, but what he could do was make an effort, an effort to be nicer to people who Brelynn wanted him to be.

But he still didn't know how to tell her, to make her believe that his feeling for her were true and genuine.

'Again I am in way over my head' Draco whispered to himself, rubbing his hands over his face, digging his palms into his eyes getting the sleep out of them.

All of a sudden his Slytherin green curtains were pulled back, showing Nott standing there with an exasperated look on his usually emotionless face.

With a raised eyebrow from the grey eyed blonde, Nott began to speak quickly, "There is a very loud Gryffindor outside of the portrait screaming for you and Zabini. We yelled, insulted, threatened, bribed, pleaded, and even begged her to stop screaming, but she says she isn't stopping 'til you two are down stairs and dressed ready to go to breakfast and then Hogsmeade. So for the love of Salazar Slytherin will you get up so she will shut up and we can all go back to sleep. The whole house wants to kill her right about now!"

"LIKE HELL!" was the response Nott got from the Infamous Malfoy and Zabini boys.

With quick movements they made themselves presentable to go off the school grounds, while Nott went down stairs and out the portrait to tell the 'wakeup call' that they were up and getting dressed. To which Brelynn promptly grinned and thanked the boy. Much to Nott's delight and relief she stopped yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol and hope **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you! This is like you second time commenting and it really makes me happy and want to keep going! :D

Solar571: I am surely hoping that "woow" is a good thing! But I'ma taking it that way until you say otherwise

**Thank you for reviews and all the alerts! Its awesome!:D**

**Translation at the end.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 13

PDA & Winning

-Draco & Zabini-

They made themselves walk and not run up the stairs to the common room and then out the portrait. The sight that was presented to them was of the Zabini witch's back turned to them, jumping up and down like a little girl, fussing at Jessica. While the older, much shorter witch sat on the stairs in hysterics, tears practically falling down her checks, she was laughing so hard.

The two wizarding men looked at each other, but didn't make themselves known just yet. They wanted to know what was going on, if it was anything interesting or not.

"Jeeessiiiccaaaa! It's not funny!" Brelynn was whining, and then growled. "How the hell am I suppose to know what I'm drawing, WHILE I'M DRAWING!" Brelynn kept going her volume increasing as she went.

Jessica wiped tears from her eyes as she caught enough breath to speak a little. "Brelynn, I'm not saying it's a bad thing that you drew the two of you together. He's your fiancé for Godric's colors, you should have at least some feelings towards him." She smiled at the young witch reassuringly, catching Draco's widened gaze, and she gave him a wink after making sure Brelynn wasn't watching. Letting the two men know that she knew they were watching.

"I don't want to have feelings for him unless he has some for me and I know for a fact that he doesn't. AND even if he just so happened to prove me wrong, which I highly doubt, there is no way he would show any PDA, which I am a really big fan of, thank you very much." Brelynn expressed cocking her hip to the right, with her hands on her hips, leaning forwarded just the barest of a hint. Which Malfoy noticed, seeing as the move also gave him a better view of her back-side.

_'nicely shaped, looks firm, I'd love to run my hands over it and find out. Just the right size too for me to-I really need a good shag.' _Draco muted his thoughts in favor of listening to the two girls-women, much appropriate word for the two.

Jessica and Blaise didn't miss the look on Malfoy's face, knowing what had to be running through his head.

"Okay, a bet then." A grin spread across Jessica's face at the thought of winning. "I bet that Malfoy does like you, he may even surprise you and love you." The grin getting bigger as the outcome of this bet running through her mind. "And the Public Display of Affection," she laughed, "hell he'll give you, your PDA. He hasn't had sex since our sixth year, with the war and everything I get it, but after he could of started having sex again. But he didn't and being stuck in the same room with you and those legs in a skirt all day, every day. HEY and don't even get me started on your night clothes, if he has to sleep in the same bed as you, he's in for a hell of a ride".

"He is going to want sex and you, my dear, are sex on legs if you would just show some skin around school. That would make Malfoy 's mouth water, his pants get tight, his mind wander, and it would drive him crazy with want for you, more so than he has now. You know Malfoy is possessive and he likes to state his claim on things. He's going to give you PDA, he's going to tell everyone that you are his and no one else can have you, touch you, or do anything that could hurt you in any way possible."

Jessica finished her very long lecture with a deep intake of breath at the end of it. That was a lot and Jessica didn't think she'd be able to get it all out. She looked at Brelynn who was staring at the stairs next to the Johnston. She was thinking, trying to see all the flaws in the bet, to see if there was any chance of the auburn haired girl to win. Seeing none she went with it.

Nodding she accepted, she stated the stakes. "Alright I'll bet. I bet that Draco Malfoy doesn't like me, love me and won't show me any kind of affection outside of the bedroom and that includes the flat, he in-front of people, not animals or creatures. Deal" Jessica nodded in both accepting her bet and to tell her to go on.

"The winner gets to pick out lingerie for the loser. No say so what so ever from the loser and they have to wear it. No ifs, ands, or buts, you have to wear it for your spouse or fiancé whatever they are at the time. Clear?"

Jessica smiled, stretched out her hand for the shake, which Brelynn did and the Bet was sealed. That now meant Jessica had two bets two win. And she was going to win one of them right now.

"Morning Malfoy, Blaise." Jessica smiled at the later as she walked towards him. His arms were open for the small girl and she stepped into them without a second thought. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she started to speak.

"Hey boys, what do you think about the four of us doing a double wedding together?" Jessica smirked at Brelynn's surprised face and then looked to Draco, his face was blank of course, then to Blaise, who was looking down at her place in his arms. Just where he liked her and where she should always be in his opinion.

"I like it. What do you think Draco?" Blaise looked to the other Slytherin male.

Draco wasn't looking at Blaise or anyone but at the girl Zabini. Blaise could see the adoration in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it from everyone.

"Brelynn," his voice was soft as he spoke, only intending for her to hear, but not really caring who all heard. "Do you want this? Do you want the wedding with them?"

Brelynn gazed over at him from her spot of just staring out into space again, to see his mask was cracked. And she couldn't help but want to see it cracked and shattered all the time. She wanted to see his face during his most vulnerable and his most passionate of times.

Taking a deep breath she got her thoughts back on track and answered his question.

"Jessica." Brelynn warned the girl, said girl just smiled at her.

"Draco, do you want to have the double wedding or not. Brelynn is not to decide for you." Draco looked at her and then to the taller one. He purposely hooked eyes with her, searching for an answer without her telling him one with words.

Then all of a sudden he said yes, still looking at Brelynn. She nodded and then, "You win Jessica. You didn't have to use me. You get to pick the dresses. I'll go with the men and see to it that they-"

"Oh no, you don't. You are going with me because you will be trying on dress and shoes 'til your feet bleed and your back is so red you can hardly touch it." Jessica said as she came to stand in-front of Brelynn, tell her what she will do.

Draco didn't like the threat that was implied, but seeing as the Gryffindor woman wouldn't actually hurt his girl he would let it slide. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Sorellina-Little Sister**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol and hope **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**stardiamond94: You are awesome :D You have been with me since the beginning and I love it! Thank you! :D**

**Thank you for reviews and all the alerts! Its awesome!:D**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 14

Dresses and Memories

(It's Friday, two days after Draco and Brelynn looked at the flat.)

~Brelynn & Jessica~

Breakfast went by without a problem and once done they were all practically dragged to Hogsmeade. Jessica knew exactly what store the men needed to go to and what store she wanted to take Brelynn to.

Jessica sent the men in one direction and carted Brelynn off in another saying to meet them in the middle of Hogsmeade at 11:30.

They had gotten there at around 8 and the store had just opened. Jessica was ecstatic. For three hours straight without a break, the auburn shorty had Brelynn trying on all kinds of things, from the full skirts and low cut bodices to mermaid style skirts with such a tight bodice line that she could hardly breathe. She was seriously thinking about hexing her best friend and finding her brother and fiancé and hiding behind them.

"Jessica, I really don't want to wear these long skirts, I'm going to trip and fall. Why don't you look at the shorter ones? They are a lot more reasonable, this isn't actually a wedding you know and the real one isn't 'til after graduation. Then I'll wear the long skirts and hardly breathe dresses that I look incredibly ravishing in, as you say." Brelynn was trying to stay calm with her friend and catch her breath at the same time, it wasn't really working well. Jessica had made her put on this mermaid style dress that was way too tight, she couldn't breathe or walk in it. It did look quite gorgeous on her. It emphasized her chest quite nicely.

"All right, give me a second." With that she left to go and grab new dresses.

Brelynn went back into the dressing room and stripped the dress off quickly, taking in a deep much needed breath, and slipped on the robe that was there for customer convenience when waiting in between dresses. She sat and waited for the next torture session to begin. If one could tell, the young girl absolutely didn't like this; she hated dresses, make-up, doing her hair, all the stuff that normal teenage girls love to death. She liked to be covered, no skin showing, since the war she didn't like to let people see all the scars that littered her body.

She stood up, untied the robe and let it drop to the floor as she stood in front of the full length mirror. Her eyes were closed as it fell, revealing herself in a blue strapless bra and matching panties and hideously scarred body too.

The air in her lungs was lost as she opened her eyes and saw herself. Unsurprisingly tears came to her as Brelynn looked herself up and down, long marks criss-crossed on her forearms, ring marks around her wrists where they had shackled her wrists and arms to the wall so she had no way of moving them, no way of hitting or fighting them.

Next she looked at her legs, long they were they looked just as bad, they had shackled her legs too, criss-crossing marks from the tops of her thighs to her ankles. No way of movement, they had been thorough. Her eyes moved to her stomach next, there was something that looked like claws that dug into her and they had. They had let Fenrir Grayback have a time with her. He had, had fun clawing at her chest and stomach leaving his mark forever, making sure she knew it was him who did this, that she would never forget. Four claws had scared her from the top of her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip and then even a little into the left thigh. That was one of the worst ones she had, it had hurt so much, and it healed on its own only because they refused to heal any of her injuries no matter how close they brought her to death.

She turned around and looked at her back it was the worst next to her chest being ripped opened. Whip slashes cover the full length of her back; from the tops of her shoulders to the lowest point on her back. Some looked to be actually much older than the war and they were she didn't get all of her scars just from the war. Mary had made her suffer the years that she lived with her, made damn well sure.

Brelynn had played her part in the war, helping Harry; she actually played a bigger part than most thought. But before all that she had seen horrors that not even the Golden Trio would be able to withstand, it would have broken their will, they would have gone insane, given in, they wouldn't be who they were today. No matter how much they irritated Brelynn, she wouldn't want them to go through that.

Jessica walked into the dressing room with a bag to see her best friend standing in front of the mirror with nothing but her knickers and bra on, staring at her back, shaking so bad that Jessica thought she was going to collapse.

The older Gryffindor hung up the bag on the rack and walked over to the shaking girl. Jessica met her eyes in the mirror; she was scared, a scared little girl reliving her memories, all the pain, terror, and horror, that came with her past.

Jessica stayed were she was and tried speaking with her, calm and firm, just like all the other times she had to do this when Brelynn's memories took her over. "Brelynn, you're safe. Do you hear me?" Jessica took a step closer, then abruptly took two back at the look on Brelynn's face. Her mask that she hid behind, locked herself behind had shattered and that meant Jessica couldn't come near her, she was too vulnerable.

"Hey, Hey. Brelynn look at me. Your fine, see no blood, no open wounds. You're with me. Do you remember me, who I am?" Jessica had her hands up, palms facing the younger girl, to show that she was safe, that she wasn't going to harm her.

"Jessica, Jessica Johnston. My best friend since first year, the girl who has saved my life more times than I can count and is also sentencing me to hours of torture trying on dress and shoes that kill my feet." Jessica smiled at that and stepped forward 'til she reached Brelynn, picked up the robe and helped the girl into it, then hugged the hell out of her.

"Good, you know where you are and what's going on. This one was shorter. That's good." Jessica rubbed her arms and gave her another smile. "When was the last one?"

Brelynn shrugged, "I don't remember. Besides the nightmares, you'd have to as Daddy or Bubby when the last episode was. I don't remember the last time I had an episode and if I did it probably wasn't that bad." Jessica still had a smile.

"That's good, you're doing better and that's all that counts. Oh hey! Did you receive a flower this year, yet?" And just like that Brelynn was smiling and completely forgot about her episode, just like Jessica had wanted her to.

"No, but he might not send me one because of the law." Brelynn sighed, "But hey, It was good while it lasted." She gave a small smile, then "Okay, what did you get me this time?"

Jessica laughed at her before she could say anything, "Close your eyes. I don't want you seeing this one 'til the ceremony."

Brelynns face lit up like a Christmas tree when Jessica said that. "Really this is the one, no more torture!" Brelynn was jumping up and down by that point, with Jessica laughing full heartedly.

"Yes and close your eyes! Or you're not going to be done and I'll make you go and try on more dresses." The young one shut up immediately and closed her eyes, her best friend shook her head and slipped the girl into the dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall like it!<strong>

**tell me if it makes sense...or not lol **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**MissLunaLovegood1999: I'm happy you think this story is great!**

**Thank you for reviews and all the alerts! Its awesome!:D**

**Translations at the end.**

**Sorry for the wait, didn't know how to do this chapter.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 15

Boys and Cheat Sheets

(Same day)

~Draco & Blaise~

Each of the boys were standing in front a three way mirror, on top of a circular stepping stool with two female wizards bustling around them, taking measurements and asking which was better or which you would prefer. The woman that was tending to Draco was dancing on his last nerve and he really needed that one to get through the rest of the day. She was a tall, graying haired old lady, who wasn't as bad as the young witch trying to seduce Zabini, but still she was bad enough.

Zabini for the fifth time reminded the witch again, "Bloody Hell Woman! No I don't know what the bloody hell color my wife wants me to wear! All I know is that I was to come here for measurements. So for the love of Salazar Slytherin just take the measurements for me and my mate and be done with it!" Blaise had thrown his hands up in the air in exasperation as he finished, hoping to get through the girls thick skull.

"But Mister Zabini, I need to know what type of material you want or I can't make you wedding robes." The witch said again, batting her eye lashes at him, but thankfully walked away to get something, Draco presumed.

Blaise looked to Draco with a look of pure suffering on his face and it was all Draco could do to not laugh at his best mate.

Blaise's eyes narrowed at him, "Merlin, so help you Draco Malfoy if you laugh at me, I will not tell you all the list of things to help smooth your marriage and relationship with my baby sister. Do you hear me!" Blaise threatened and the threat was heeded well because within the next second, Draco was a somber as he could be, just watching Blaise, waiting with raised eyebrows.

"And what kind of information do you have for me that would help with your sister?" Blaise smiled at his mate.

"Well not all of it will help you win against her or bribe her with. I also need to tell you some things that you'll need to make sure she does or help her through." He sighed and shook his head then looked up at his blond companion.

"Number one: Brelynn likes candy and orange juice. Muggle and Wizarding candy, preferably something that she can suck on, like sucker, lolly-pops, other hard candies. She is in love with strawberries. Just strawberries, she doesn't like the chocolate covered ones, she thinks there disgusting." Draco snorted, he wasn't all that fond of sweets really, his father never really let him have any, but Draco nodded for him to continue.

"The candy and strawberries will work with striking deals or bribing. You can also use animals against her. She absolutely loves animals, they're her next favorite thing in the world next to the stuff she uses to draw with. Getting her a new animal or new art stuff, both are good sucking up tools." Blaise flashed Draco a smirk and then proceeded to spin for the lady. Draco yelped as the old witch stabbed him, she wasn't happy with his moving around.

"Number two: Be prepared to have lots of arguments. She adores them, never can pass one up, even if she's going to lose in it." A disgruntled look crossed Blaise's feature, Draco snorted at the man. This he already knew. Everybody did.

"She likes to take charge. "the Italian gave his friend a sideways look. "The best way to describe her in that way would be to say she is Dominant. She doesn't submit well and I'm not just meaning that in a sexual way, though the girl has never had sex and if it was up to me she never would." Draco's eyebrows went up at such protectiveness ringing through the other man's voice, for the young girl.

Draco thought of that. He could see why Zabini was so protective of the girl, she wasn't even 15 yet. Though snogging and things like that weren't knew to the girl, he knew the sex was. The memory of the closet incident came to the forefront of his mind.

'_The soft feel of her full lips pressed against his in a frenzied kiss. The weight of her on top of him felt devastatingly good, at night when he concentrated hard enough he could still feel her. Her hands tangle in his hair, pulling lightly as he pulled those beautiful moans from her lips. It was caress to his senses the way she had breathed out his name, and he wanted to hear more of those caresses, moans, and groans fall from her flump pink lips.' _Draco's mind conjured many different images with that train of thought.

"Draco, would you _please_ stop thinking of Sorellina like that." Blaise hissing at him is what brought the man out of his sexually induced mind. "I know you haven't had a good shag in years, but please, at least in my presence, do not think of my sister that way. She's still pure to me no matter how much of a pain in the ass she is." Blaise was shaking his head not able to believe his baby sister was growing up.

"Sorry mate. She kissed. We were looking at the house and we ran into each other in the closet nothing really happened. I didn't get a feel or anything like that, but she had fallen on me and just the feel of her body pressed against mine and…..Merlin! I don't know what to do!" Blaise took pity on his sexually deprived friend, even thought this was his sister; he knew Malfoy wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt her or anything she didn't want to do. Brelynn did know how to say no and she exercised that every day. If she didn't want it, she didn't want and you'd know.

"Alright, well I should warn you now for if you end up having to live with her before your wedding night, this will hopefully help. Cold shower. If that's not working or you can't deal with it anymore. Start little, like kissing her cheeks, forehead, little pecks on the lips. Hugs, holding her hand. Hmm, do homework with her, help her, rub her feet or back. She'll tell you to stop if it freaks her out or something, but go from there work your way up." Blaise paused there then, "or I could be wrong and she'll let you go start into having sex with her either way could work. It's Brelynn really. There's no telling what she'll do." Draco groaned at this information. His hands coming up to rub his face, but Blaise wasn't done.

"If you think that bad, you haven't let me finish." Another groan. "We've tried, Bloody Hell did we try! But Brelynn cannot sleep in pants, long sleeved shirts, pajamas, or night gowns worth to save her Bloody life." At this Blaise gave his own miserable groan. "Mother and me have tried, but she wakes up choking or her legs all tangled and it irritates her. So it's become a lost cause." A pause. "She sleeps in a t-shirt, tank top, something fitting most of the time though she will wear baggy shirts like one of mine as long as it's comfortable and shorts. I don't mean shorts that go to her knee or even mid thigh. No these cut right under her rump. They are the shortest things in the world. And Merlin Help you if she decides not to wear any of them!"

Draco was in deep shit and he knew it. The two witches had finished, meaning Draco could sit down after hours of standing being poked and prodded. Blaise was sitting next to him, leaning back in his chair, face now blank.

"One more thing, well two actually. You will probably have to make her eat. She has a nasty habit of skipping meals. Usually dinner. She eats breakfast just fine, lunch too mostly. But never dinner." Blaise turned to the blonde and at his nod he continued. "Brelynn doesn't do well with skin showing in front of people. If you haven't noticed, even with before the war, Sorellina never showed skin. Never wore a skirt, short sleeves, or anything in public. At home its different, she trusts us. She's going to be skittish around you. Don't let her hide." Blaise's voice hardened on that last bit making Draco turn to look at him all the way.

"That retched woman did a good job and Brelynn's self-esteem. She thinks her body is ugly and now with all the scars-"

"Blaise Zabini! Che diavolo stai facendo!" Blaise was cut off as his sister and fiance and walked through the door of the store to stumble upon the mens conversation, making Brelynn scream at her older brother and question hexing him or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Sorellina-Little Sister **

**Che diavolo stai facendo- what in the hell are you doing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review are welcome I think lol and hope **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

**I am not Italian or British, I am America and only speak English. SO sorry if anything looks or sounds off. I used Google translate and the internet. **

Gamnut7: Thanks, when I wrote that I thought it would kind of disappoint people or something, making him so soft. Lol Thank you.

Emzybear: You are a life savior! Seeing a there is a lot of Italian in this chapter I had no idea on what I was going to do! I am incredibly thankful to you! And in debt.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I find it insanely awesome that you were one of the first people to read and comment on my story when I first put it out I owe you a lot because you are just awesome you always have something good to say and you always make me want to keep going. Thank you and I owe you!

**That makes two owing! lol**

**I am amazingly thankful for all the reviews, alerts and everything else. Yall are beyond words. (in a good way) Seeing all of that is why I am able to write, knowing that there are actually people who read this story. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 16

Scream & Lessons

~Two Zabini's One Malfoy, One Johnston ~

The Zabini male froze at the sound of his sisters voice echoing around the now deafly silent store, he hadn't expected her to show up. They were originally suppose to meet up, _that was the plan!_

Blaise Zabini did not under any circumstances like suprises and this was one of them.

"Ti ho fatto una domanda. _Che diavolo_pensi che stai facendo?" ~I asked you a question. What in the_ hell _do you think you are doing?~ By this time Brelynn wasn't just mad or even pissed at this point, _no_ she was _enraged_!

"Sorellina, ero solo solo ..." ~Little sister, I was just...just~

The boy didnt get ever far when 'Sorellina~little sister' interrupted. "Lascia ora." ~leave now.~

As she spoke she stepped close to Blaise, making him take a step as she came closer. Lesson #1- Don't EVER get close to Brelynn when she's pissed.

Jessica got the concept of what her best friend had said in italian, even though she couldnt speak it to save her life. Lesson #2- Brelynn only ever spoke in full out italian when she was pissed.

Jessica quickly grabbed a hold of Malfoy and dragged him out of the shop before more italian and maybe even hexes where thrown around.

* * *

><p>~Two Zabini's now~<p>

"Ho sempre e solo a lei e Jessica sulle cicatrici e quello che penso di loro. Non ho mai raccontato a nessuno tutto quello che hanno voluto mantenuto un segreto e si va a dire l'uomo che sto per sposare suppongo su come _orribile_ io."

~ I have only ever told you and Jessica about the scars and what I think of them. I have never told anyone about anything you have wanted kept a secret and you go and tell the man I'm suppose to marry about how _hideous_ I am.~ The last bit was nothing but a hiss as it ecsaped her lips. She spat out the accusation with a much hate and disgust over her body, that Blaise could feel it caress his skin as it reached him. A shudder racked through him, he didnt like how this was going. He knew he wasn't getting out of this alive. _Hell was on Earth and it was in the shape of Brelynn Nicole Zabini._

"Brelynn lasciate che vi informa sul motivo per cui l'ho fatto. Ho insegnato come gestire Draco voi. Cosa fare, non cosa fare e tutto il resto. So che avevate intenzione di dirgli, è per questo che ho fatto."

~Brelynn let me inform you as to why I did it. I was teaching Draco how to handle you. What to do, what not to do and all that. I know you aren't going to tell him, which is why I did.~ Tip-toeing around the girl wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

Brelynn's lips parted to say something else but never got to it. Blaise had, had enough.

"Dannazione, sorellina! Inculare tutto! Io ti conosco. Che vi piaccia o no che faccio, e so che non si ha intenzione di dirglielo. Molto probabilmente nemmeno lei per prima notte di nozze. Maledizione! Ti ho fatto un favore, quindi non c'è bisogno di dirgli!"

~Damn it, little sister! Bugger it all! I know you. Whether you like it or not I do, and I know you are not going to tell him. Most likely not even on you wedding night. BLOODY HELL! I did you a favor, so you do not have to tell him!~ His voice had risen quite quickly has he went on, 'til he was yelling at his sister. Normally he wouldn't becuase it would only encourge her to yell right back at him, but he didnt care. She was being thick headed like always. _She needed to see_.

* * *

><p>~One Malfoy &amp; One Johnston~<p>

Jessica had none to gently grabbed Malfoy and led him out into the semi-busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"Blimey, Woman!" Once they were out Draco ripped his arm for Johnstons tight grip. "Give a lad some warning. Bleeding Hell, why are you not on quidditich with that grip?"

Jessica glanced at him before speaking then over to the building they had just come out of. "My parents are muggle. They would me rather not even be here, they dont like witches and wizards. Playing quidditch would not put me in their good grace any more than being here would." Was all she said.

Nothing was coming from the building just yet, but Jessica would bet her all things muggle that, soon magic will be crackling in the air and Brelynn would be yelling.

"Lesson #1: Don't get close to Brelynn when she's brassed off. You'll get yourself injured or killed." Draco turned to her, suprise flashing across his face before he masked it.

"Lesson #2: Brelynn's tongue changes when she's like this, any strong emotion and she starts speaking everything in Italian. I've known them for almost seven years and I still can't tell you anything of what they say." She glanced at him now, " they talk to fast to understand it, let alone try and guess what it is."

"Lesson #3: If you yell at Brelynn, slightly raise your voice or accuse her of something, you just set yourself up to be screamed right back at. She doesnt take kindly to that and it irritates her when you talk down to her, be little her. Expect a fight when that happens." Draco nodded, though Jess couldn't see, she was facing the building again.

"Lesson #4: She will try and keep things from you, don't let her. Get her talking, whether she likes it or not." A pause. She took a deep breath then. "Lesson 5: Don't hurt my bestfriend or I will kill you." She looked at him then the threat coming in clear on Draco's part.

"And finally, but this isn't a lesson or rule. But the girl doesn't like her body, she'll probably use concealment charms for it on your wedding night or when ever she's round you. Don't tell her but show her if you can, DONT lie to her if you cant, but show her that you still think her beautiful. If you cant take her body then dont say anything." Draco sighed and nodded, he didn't want his fiance having to lie to him or hid for that matter, either.

"Scars only enhance the bodies beauty. They tell a silent story that the story teller can't voice. It's endouring and enchanting-"

"See I told you he wouldn't mind! You never listen though. He's my best mate, I think I know him a bit by now." Blaise's revalation to his sister was a surprise to bother the lighter and darker haired male and female.

They bother turned to see the Zabini siblings and come out of the seamstress witches building with the eldest ahead and the youngest a few steps behind. Blaise was half turned, almost scolding his little sister. Brelynn looked ready to hit him. Physical violence was her favorite way to release her anger.

" Another lesson Malfoy, Brelynn preffers hitting people than to hex them." Jessica spoke as she turned to said boy then looked back to the siblings. Brelynn still plotting.

But before she could plot the extreme toture she was going to bestow upon her brother, the ever troublemaker, yet loveable black kneazle launched herself at Draco with enough velocity to have him take a step or two back.

Brelynn looked over at her familar, not paying attention to the letter in her mouth, but the guarded and hostile look being thrown down the street. The dirty blonde Italian followed the cats line of sight and came across a very uspet and wet ex-Gryffindor Princess with a trailing Weasely boy, looking like a lost puppy following her around.

"Spell! You have got to be kidding me. I have enough problems with them, without you adding to them for Peters Sake!" Brelynn was not in the mood to deal with the lost puppy and ex-princess.

"Zabini! That disgrace for a cat of yours got me all wet. You need to put it in a cage or lock it up. Its a danger to students." Granger had come to stand infront of Brelynn as she started insulting her familar.

"If I remeber correctly Granger, you had a kneazle too, who likes to cause just as much trouble as Spell does. She is not a danger to the student body." She spoke to the girl with much disdain and forced calm laced all throughout her.

"HERMIONE GRANGER AND RONALD WEASELY!" a new, fenimene vioce screamed from behind the two Gryffindor students. Brelynn titled her head slightly to get a view of the scream only to see shoulder lenght brown hear with burgendy red and a dark orange strips of her all throughout, coming towards them. And she didn't look happy.

'_hmm. Granger and Weasely seem to know their in trouble._' Brelynn thought with a smile grazing her lips, quickly forgetting what had just transpired.

Hannah Peters, not all that suprisingly was a Slytherin, a very odd Slytherin. He mood changes and just being herself were something to behold, ecpasually for the house of green and silver.

"Merlin, you two. The two of you still have to decency to try and still be together after the law as been placed and your partners have been shown. I can not fathom why you two would want to break them like this." Hannah was on a roll. "You do realise that what you are doing is technacally cheating. Because you two are engaged...TO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. AND ONE OF THEM HAPPENS TO BE MY COUSIN. TO WHOM I AM VERY CLOSE TO."

Hannah's face was turning red, and steadily getting brighting, vagualy everyone wondered if she was getting enough air or if she was going to blow up or something.

Granger had to open her mouth. "What we do has nothing to do with you. It is our business and not yours. I do not see it as-as-as cheating because i did not want it in the first place. And how could we hurt a Slytherin," She spat the name like a bad taste in her mouth. "your all the same heartless, unloveable, cold, and no emotion. Only take what you want and not care about the consequences."

Brelynn shook her head and stepped back. "You've done it now Granger."

Hannah was offically brassed off.

"IT IS POSSIBLE TO HURT AND BREAK A SLYTHERIN. JUST LOOK AT THEO! FOR SALAZARS SAKES!" Hands thrown up in the air, she brought them down and tried to talk and not yell.

"Theo is an emotionless bastard to people, yes. He may seem like he doesnt care, but thats because he hates things that he deeply cares about be taken away from him. He watched him mother die infront of him and his father be taken away from him. He only has me and now you. So you better started showing him something." Hannah warned. Hermoine leveled her gazed at the panting witch. Sizing her up and seeing if what she spoke was true.

"Why should I give the boy a chance." Hannah smirked.

"Because if only he tried, he could be you in a battle of wits and in knowledge." This grabbed the know-it-alls attention. Eyebrows shot up to her brow in shock and then narrowed in concentration. She looked to Ron and came to a silent conclusion.

Hannah moved on to the Weasely boy.

"And you..Yes you, don't think you getting off easy. Pansy may not be a blushing virgin, she doesn't just spread her legs for anyone. You have to win her over in for her to do that. She's fragile even...Don't give me that look she is. When she say the two of you snogging like no tomorrow do you know what she did. She ran to the dungeons and cried her eyes out. The two of you may not like each other and may not get along, but I give you this as advice if you want to be able to keep your wand, your going to have to make it up to her."

Ron had the decency, as the girl more or less scolded him, to look down at his feet. Hermione even felt bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry.<strong>

**Reviews are scary and make me nervous but i love them all the same!**

**Your opinions are very very important to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 17

Colors & No Furniture

~Blaise, Brelynn, Jessica, Draco, & Hannah~

"I don't tolerate people hurting my friends. Now if you two Gryffindors will excuse me I have other people to get out on." Hannah Peters' was very short barely hitting 5'5 in height, like Jessica, 3 inches shorter than Brelynn. She wasn't small but she wasn't big like the Slytherin Millicent. And when she didn't have to wear her uniform, her outfits fitted her personality, the girl was extremely outgoing.

The multicolored hair witch turned to Brelynn and she knew she was in for something. Quickly before Hannah could grab her Brelynn darted behind Draco, forgetting about the fight and what he most likely now knew about her.

"Do _not _let her near me!" the order surprised Draco, he really wasn't used to being ordered around by people his own age. Older yes, but that was different. Respect your elders and all that.

"And I should do this why?" he wasn't a dog.

"Because I said so!"

Hannah looked at the two and then smirked. "This is who you are betrothed to?" It was obvious but she still wanted to hear the answer from her friends' lips.

"Yeess?" it was practically a question the way she answered and Hannah giggled.

"Alls I wanted was a hug, seeing as I haven't seen you since last year and I didn't get to see you on our first day back and all." Brelynn had a sneaky suspicion that, that wasn't it.

"And"

"And I also wanted to hit you for turning all my bras and panties Gryffindor red." Jessica broke out into a fit of laughter at this, and Blaise not to far behind and a smirk had made its way on to Draco's lips.

A snort was what she got, "It was only fair. You dyed Spell green! Thank you very much. It took 15 washes with shampoo and conditioner to get the stuff off of her! Ugh. It was hell. She hates baths and taking that many, she bout killed me." Brelynn cast a wry glance at said feline. She was happily snuggled in the blonde Slytherin's arms.

Draco had the letter in his hand and was opening it, Brelynn was going to ask him what was on it when the thought came across.

"Wait a minute! Where have you been! We haven't seen you at all around the school! What the hell happened and who the _hell_ is your partner!" the Gryffindor was not very good a keeping her voice low..at all.

Hannah just smiled, she got this dreamy look about her. "Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor. He um blew up Longbottoms plant and ended up in the Hospital Wing. I was the one to escort him, Madame Promfrey enlightened on the fact that he was my partner, so I just decided to stay with him. He just got out yesterday."

Jessica and Brelynn looked at each other than to Hannah. "You're going soft on us Peters'" Hannah laughed at this.

"Well Johnson, at least I have the guts to talk to my crushes." The Slytherin girl winked at the brightly blushing Gryffindor.

Jessica stepped forward to retort back but was interrupted by another Slytherin.

"Brelynn, this is from McGonagall stating that our flat is finished and we can start living in it immediately. She also says that to ensure that it starts immediately all our belongings have been moved and put away in our new home." Draco retold from the letter to everyone.

Blaise chuckled and smirked in his sisters direction. "Looks like the Headmistress knows you well."

"Ah ah ah mate, She has also stated yours is ready too."

Brelynn turned to her brother with the same exact smirk. "Looks like she knows you well too. Huh who woulda thunk." She gave him a devilish smile and then proceeded to walk back in the direction of the castle.

"Hey! Where the Bloody hell do you think you are going?" the Zabini seemed quite confused.

"I plan to go and look at my new home for the rest of the year, if you don't mind. Well of course you don't cuzz if you did and you wanted me to ask you first before I left, I'd have to hit you. Really hard." She turned to him glaring. Both hands up, palms facing outward, Blaise took a step back. He really didn't want to be in her line of temper after earlier.

* * *

><p>~Draco &amp; Brelynn~<p>

The blonde prat and his ill tempered betrothed opened the door to their new home. Upon opening it, it came to each of their attention that the wall in front of the door with the three cut outs in it was filled with a couple books, nick-knack and pictures facing both towards the door and the living room.

The two looked at each other and walked in, turning the corner the living room walls were a shade of brown with baseboard and twisted motif crown moulding at the top. A couch, a couple comfortable chairs with a coffee table sat in front of a fireplace, facing away from them and the door.

Brelynn opened the door that was to lead into the study and finding that it was a deep shade of blue. One of her most preferred colors. Shelves lined three of the walls from ceiling to floor, the wall across from her had a window seat, one that she didn't ask for, but greatly appreciated. A table sat in the middle of the room with a love seat not too far from it, against the wall with the left edge of it, the desk sat to the left of the window seat, the front of the desk faced the right wall. A fireplace was on the wall next to Brelynn. She liked the layout and the coloring, so far both rooms this one and the living room were carpeted.

Draco nodded, grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. The walls were a deep red tile and the flooring was dark wood, looking like it had just been waxed. The counter tops were black marble and looking gorgeous. In the once empty spot in from of the breakfast bar was now a table that could seat at least 4. Looking into the pantry, cabinets, and fridge, let them know that it was completely stocked. Much to Brelynn's great delight.

She grabbed the Slytherin and dragged him towards the hallway by the cut out wall; I guess you could call it. She opened the bathroom door on the left, it was tiled in shades of light blue and white with a tiled flooring too. It kinda reminded her of a child's bathroom.

Backing out she went to the next one, here she hesitated because this was the baby's room and she had designed it. Drawing out a sketch of what she wanted it to look like and making sure that her male counterpart wouldn't see it 'til today. Now today was here and she was nerves he wouldn't like it or approve of it.

Draco noticed this, "I'm sure its fine and I will be quite fond with it. No need to worry about that if that's what it is." She gave him a tight smile took a deep breath in through her nose and opened the door, quickly stepping back so she didn't have to see his facial expression.

He shook his head at the Gryffindors nervousness and stepped in. What he met surprised him. The room was in gray with green vines painted on with silver snakes sprouting from them. A red lion was on the wall to his left and gold specs were throughout the four walls.

Looking up he saw that the ceiling was done in a night sky. Clouds were to be coming and going, moon to be shifting thorough its phases, stars and constellations, all were charmed to be real, just like the outside night sky would be. The room had no furniture in it though.

Turning to the shorter of the two, "Why did you not put any furniture in here?"

Was all she said. He nodded then smirked at her.

"You did a brilliant job. I love it." The girls head whipped around so fast, Draco thought she might of snapped her neck.

"Really!" she was incredibly blown away with his admission and also thinking he was just trying to settle her nerves.

He nodded and to prove it he bent down and kissed her cheek, smiled a real smile and then walked to the master bedroom.

She was stunned, surprised and happy. Happy that he had smiled at her and kissed her cheek. _'See he is capable of emotion.' _She turned and followed him.

The master bed was a deep forest green base with silver and gold making a pattern that looked like shattered glass, like a spider web crack thingy. It was gorgeous. A four poster bed was right in front of her against the wall to her and the doors right. The bed was dressed in black silk sheets and looking further, her navy blue fuzzy blanket was under the top blanket. A full grin was pulled from her on that one.

She turned to look at the closets and bathroom doors. On the left side of the bathroom, the word _'lady'_ was written in cursive. On the right of the bathroom the word _'lord' _was in the same writing.

Brelynn opened the bathroom first, she smiled loving it. The wall was tiled turquoise and a lilac color almost making it look like it was underwater. One of her favorite past times, swimming around underwater. She walked out of there to go into her side of the walk in half square closet.

The walls were a simple tan color, nothing too flashy for a closet. She noticed that all her clothes were hung up well most of them anyways.

She nodded taking note that all the rooms except the two bathrooms, which were tiled, and the kitchen, which was wooded, the rest of the house was carpeted just like she wanted it to be. She turned to go back out and thank Draco and also look to make sure that her window seat was in the room when a loud 'POP' and crackle sounded throughout the room, making Brelynn freak out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry.<strong>

**Reviews are scary and make me nervous but i love them all the same!**

**Your opinions are important.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 18

Elves & Views

~Brelynn and Draco~

-Their new home-

Draco froze, his hand on the knob of his own closet door about to turn it to walk in when he heard it. Brelynn's terrified scream and it sent an icy cold feeling shooting up his spine.

He hated hearing people scream. He had heard enough during the war to keep his nightmares satisfied.

Turning quickly, he sprinted the couple feet between his door and hers. Stepping through his vision was met with a hysterical fiancé and a house elf. Who was covering his ears from the heightened pitch that was still emitting from her throat.

Walking forward with purpose, ignoring the earsplitting noise and the very noticeable in pain house elf, he walked right up to Brelynn and wrapped her in his arms.

One of his hands started rubbing her back, while the other laid itself lightly at first on her mouth then more he added pressure to help stop her screaming. All the while whispering in her ear that there was nothing to fear it was just a house elf and he was harmless, that she was safe; nothing would be able to touch her as long as he was with her.

"Breathe Zabini. That's it. Take nice deep breathes. House elves are harmless. He just gave you a little scare is all." Draco coaxed her down from her fright, needed her calm so he could question the house elf that scared the girl he was rather fond of.

Once she was breathing slowly enough and her heart rate was down was when he took his hand from her mouth and slipped it around her waist.

"Speak." It was a request; it was a command. And the house elf recognized the authority and promise of punishment if he didn't comply.

"Headmistress given Bubbles to Missy and Mister. Headmistress given Bubbles to Missy and Mister to take some of burden. School work hard. Parenting harder. She send Bubbles so to help and take care. Bubbles not mean to frighten Missy." Bubbles' pointy ears were flat against his head with his big round eyes squeezed shut and head bowed. Obviously expecting punishment.

"Bubbles." It was spoken as a nothing but a whisper but both heard. It was said almost like a child would say it when first learning to speak new words. Draco found it quite adorable.

Brelynn smiled and said it again a little but louder, "Bubbles." Giggling at the end of it. Smiling showing she wasn't upset anymore but found the name entertaining.

Bubbles looked up at the smiling and giggling girl. And very cautiously asked, "Missy?"

"I'm fine. You just scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here besides me and Draco. No need to get upset over it. Bubby always said I was easy to scare- no matter what the circumstances where." She smiled at the little house elf and then up to Draco, who in fact looked quite upset still. Then it struck her.

"No." It was spoken calmly and forcefully, no emotion in it, yet all the emotion it could handle was in it. Draco's head snapped down to her, looking her directly in the face. She had pulled a mask of blankness over her expression, Draco's had hardened, both being stubborn.

"Please enlighten me as to why I should not." He hissed it through gritted teeth and for the life of Brelynn she couldn't figure out why he was so mad at the house elf for just scaring her. It wasn't that bad. People scared her all the time it was no big deal, annoying, but no big deal.

"Because I said so. If he is to be working with us and yes I said _with_ there will be no punishing just because something like this happened. I don't like that. He is here to help, I am not taking advantage of him nor am I going to punish him for a stupid reason. Everybody makes mistakes. You _will_ treat him as a person and not as something that is under you. _Do you understand Draco Malfoy._" She emphasized this to make sure he got what she wanted and if he didn't like it…Hell would be paying a visit for the second time that day.

"Brelynn…I-Ugh" running a hand through his hair, he made a noise of despair. He knew he'd lost. Sighing he looked down at her.

Taking a deep breath, "Brelynn you cannot expect me to just drop all of the principles I was brought up on. They were drilled into me. I cannot just let them go at the drop of a hat. It is going to take time." He was trying to reason his way out without having his ass kicked.

"And time it will take I know. You can make damn sure I'ma help you, whether you like it or not. I'm going to change you Draco Malfoy. I'ma not change ya all but I'ma change ya." She smiled up at him and then. "Oh yeah, I wanted to check and make sure the window seats were in here and the babies room." A pause then another thought. "Thank you for the window seat in the study." She stood up on tip-toes and kissed him right on his pink lips; very much to his surprise.

She pulled away before it could go anywhere, the memories of the last time they were in the closet together and kissing rose to the for-front of her mind and it took all she had to walk out of there and not turn around and snog the day-lights out of him.

At this, she blushed a shade of pink.

The Zabini girl walked out of the closet to stand just outside of it and turned her head to the left. And just like she had hoped was her window seat. Two, actually. They were on either side of a pair of French doors. Upon further inspection those French doors led to a private balcony that over looked a beautiful garden and had a gorgeous view of the Black Lake. She could see the Giant Squid playing around with some first years.

Draco was leaning against the frame, watching the girl he fancied and would, much to his joy, be marrying very soon. The only problem was-said girl didn't think he could love her. Seeing as he already fancied her, he didn't think it would take much long for him to fall or her completely.

He didn't want to scare his girl, so he decided he would back all his feelings behind fancying her for now, 'til she got use to that. Then he'd tell her that he didn't just fancy her-he loved her.

Now he just had to find a way to show it. She obviously didn't believe he was capable of feelings, especially towards another human being. That upset him quite a bit but he didn't dwell on it.

He watched as she smiled, reached out lightly running her fingers against a flower along the railing.

Seeing that gave him an idea. Now he needed to go to the library, he needed two books. And he still needed to gain the courage to look at his parents letters he got this morning.

Sighing he turned, leaving the girl to her own amusement, she would be able to keep herself amused 'til he got back it was one of her gifts Blaise had mentioned at one point.

He walked out of their room, he liked the sound of that, he strode into the living room, calling Bubbles, he told him to keep an eye on the woman and if she asked he would be right back.

Then he left for the library, fingering the two letters in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry.<strong>

**Reviews are scary and make me nervous but i love them all the same!**

**Opinions are important**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 19

Herbology & Charms

~Draco~  
>Library<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_ If you are seeking my acceptance of your fiancé, you will not get it from me. This is a law and what I think has no room in this law. _

_You need to tell her about him. The boy misses you; he is at such a tender age. With this law he would be able to stay with you and be able to be with his father. Tell her, I know you are frightened that she will not accept him but you can at least try. _

_ This is all I have to say on the matter._

_ Your love, comfort & hope_

_ Mother & Son_

Draco was in the library, he expected this from his mother. Narcissa wanted only the best for her son and this marriage law was ruining her plans for that.

He sighed the one thing his mothers letter brought to his attention was he was going to have to have a very long talk with Brelynn. And he wasn't necessarily looking forward to it.

"Fathers letter now. Merlin please let him be reasonable." Draco whispered to himself as he opened the next letter.

_My Son,_

_ We need to talk, that we do. I have many a things to tell you and many to explain. But first._

_ That young lady the Ministry has paired with you is a pureblood. I have checked. Her mother Lady Zabini is a fine woman. Her father, I have many concerns for, he is very rooted in the muggle world in America here. But Brelynn Zabini seems well enough. My sources tell me about her father, this young girl will try to change you and the Malfoy Family. I do not know how I feel about that, only meeting her and time will show that. _

_ But I would greatly like to speak with you. I know you must not want to speak with me after what your mother has sure to tell you about me now that the war is over, but I would like to inform you of many things, if you will let me._

_ I received a letter, a proposal, from Lord Greengrass. He is most upset with who his youngest daughter has been paired with and from what he wrote so is she. He would like to bring to your attention at you and that Astoria girl have a son together, he wants to convince the Ministry that because you two have a son that you should be married to her and not the Zabini girl. I will let this be your choice. I have taken too many from you and I will not take this. If you want me to say yes to this then I will, but if not I will turn them down._

_Your response will be waited on._

_ Your father,_

_ Lucius A. Malfoy_

Draco's eyes were as wide as a house elves' after reading his father's letter. Never in his 19 years of knowing his father has he ever seen nor read his father so calm and reasonable. Even going as far as to let him decide if he wanted to leave Brelynn and marry Astoria.

And his father willingly giving him an explanation and bringing forth all the information he has withheld was unbelievable.

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves and spinning mind, he slipped the letters back into their envelopes and into his pocket. He would respond later. He still had two books to find.

Getting up he walked to the herbology section of the library and started skimming through the books there. Then he'd be on to the charms section.

* * *

><p>~Brelynn~ Back at the their room<p>

She was leaning against the railing, skimming her fingers along the little flowers and vines that had found perches there. She was lost in thought. Thinking about the picture she drew not too long about; the one that started the new bet with Jessica.

Turning sharply she walked to her closet door. Opening it she looked through the higher shelves, trying to locate her bag with all her art supplies in it.

Upon finding it she walked back into their room and sat on the bed. She pulled out her sketch pad, and flipped to the picture she had drew of her and Draco Malfoy.

She starred at herself. She didn't know why she drew herself in a dress, Brelynn hated dresses with a passion, that and skirts. That is why she wears pants. It was quite funny to see the professors trying to convince her to wear the girls' uniformed skirt and not the boys' pants.

The necklace she hadn't seen in any textbook, magazine, picture, or in any memory as a child. But it was gorgeous.

Looking at the picture of Draco made her smile a little, but then she lost it. He would never look upon her with so much adoration, love and compassion. Never. She was only dreaming; letting her imagination run a little too wild. She didn't want to end up with a broken heart.

Sighing, she headed to the study. Sitting herself in the window seat with a couple pieces of parchment, a quill and an ink jar, she wrote her letters to her mother and father.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I don't want my heart broken. But I know it's going to be broken, I like him daddy and I don't know what to do….._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry.<strong>

**Reviews are scary and make me nervous but i love them all the same!**

**Opinions are important**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 20

Sleep deprived & Camellia

~Draco~

Bedroom

By the time Draco got back to the flat, Brelynn was fast asleep laying across the king sized bed. The covers thrown messily over her diagonal position feeling the temperature drop, Draco walked to the open French doors. Shaking his head at the woman's forgetfulness, he closed, locked, and taking a minute to toy with the idea he placed some of his own wards over the doors and windows in the flat.

'_Do not need unwanted guests waltzing threw uninvited.' _Draco was a very cautious and wary man. Living under the same roof as the Dark Lord did that to a person. With Draco's own personal wards up, they let him know if anyone wanted or unwanted passed the wards. Any harming displays of magic would also be alerted to Draco too. Especially if any dangerous, harming, or anything that could hurt Brelynn Draco would know immediately and the wards would throw them out quickly than they could say 'What the bloody hell!'

Yawning he made his way, stripping as he went, to the master bathroom conjoined to their bedroom.

Draco walked straight to the walk in shower, turning on the hot water, the turbo shower jets and the rain affect from the ceiling. Charmed of course, but he had a feeling that when Brelynn found out about it she'd fall in love with the shower. His hope was for her to relax more and not be so uptight and tense.

Actually Draco wanted himself to be the reason she would relax, but he didn't see that anytime soon.

Showering quickly, he dressed in a pair of his black silk boxer and pajama bottoms for bed. Getting to his side of the bed closest to the door, he sighed. His girls' feet were all over his side. Pulling down the blankets, he stopped to take in what exactly the woman was wearing to sleep in. Grey short shorts, Pansy called them 'Booty shorts, a muggle term' and a tight almost see through yellow shirt, a plunging neck-line, unbuttoned buttons lining the side of the neck-line. Draco could see she had on a blue bra and boy short underwear and Dear Merlin he needed a cold shower!

'_Salazar Slytherin! How am I supposed to sleep with her like that!' _He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, but he had to try. _'Maybe going so long without bedding another was not one of my brilliant ideas. This is going to harder than I thought and it's most definitely going to test my self control.' _

Taking in a deep breath, he moved her to be parallel with her own side and then climbed in himself, pulling the covers over the both of them. Rolling over to face the door and closing his eyes, he was in for a long night and it was only the start, he knew.

* * *

><p>~Saturday &amp; Sunday~<p>

For Draco

The next two days were hell for Draco and he got no compassion from his two best mates. Blaise and Pansy thought it excruciatingly funny with the predicament forced into. Brelynn, Draco had found out, couldn't sleep in pajama pants, long shirts, or night gowns. So she dresses in the most skimpy shorts and tops to accommodate for her inability to sleep in suffocating clothing. Consequently, Draco would fall asleep with a hard on and wake up with one too. And at random points in the day a picture of his future wife would find a way to the fore-front of his mind of her in some very revealing clothes, if you could call them that.

It was driving him barmy!

But it helped a little that Draco was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and all Quidditch captains had a mandatory meeting Saturday morning after breakfast to discuss who gets what day for tryouts.

Madame Hooch barely had Quidditch Tryouts out of her mouth before the arguing had ensued. After ten minutes of getting nowhere, the Quidditch Referee promptly told them to shut up and she decided tryout days.

Gryffindor had Monday, Slytherin Tuesday, Ravenclaw Wednesday, and Hufflepuff Thursday.

She then told them that they had another meeting that Friday, she paused there to look at Draco, morning, Seven o'clock sharp. And if anyone was late or missed it they would not get to submit their preferred times to practice, thus not securing their wanted time slots.

It also helped that he was having to read a Herbology and Charm book to learn a new spell, Brelynn didn't need to know the exact reason to having to do it, and proceeded the rest of the weekend to learn the two new spells and how to mix them effectively.

Come Monday he had them down to an art.

* * *

><p>~Brelynn~<p>

Their Room

Monday morning, like the past two mornings in a row, Brelynn woke up to an empty bed. Well if you didn't count the half-Kneazle, half-tiger clawing at the Gryffindors stomach, as her wake up call. Pushing the feline off her and sitting up Brelynn frowned, looking around the room.

She was getting mighty tired of falling asleep and waking up by herself, especially when she was ALOUD to have someone sleep with her without getting in trouble.

People just wouldn't believe how hard it is to sneak her Slytherin brother up into the Gryffindor GIRLS dorm, so she could have a good night's sleep for once or for that matter getting into the Slytherin boys dorm was even harder.

But damn it she liked having a warm body to cuddle against and Draco wasn't making that possible!

Now in a bad mood, Brelynn got up and ready to head to the Great Hall for breakfast with Jessica. Dressing in her uniform, white buttoned shirt, house tie, skipping the jumper-sweater-whatever and the skirt, going straight for dark grey pants and her socks and black shoes, she made sure to throw her house robe on the bed with her back to grab when she left.

She made her way to the bathroom, going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and then her hair before throwing it up in a ponytail and she was ready to leave.

Well she was 'til she made it to the bed to check she had the right books and enough parchment and ink and a couple quills, and found a flower with a folded parchment tied to it with a silver ribbon.

White petals in a spiral lay nestled in a clove of dark green leaves on Brelynn's bag. The Zabini girl loved flowers, though she couldn't name a single type or anything like that, but she loved them. They always brightened her day and made her feel better. Having the enchanted balcony and garden had made her night and the past couple nights before she would go to bed she'd sit out on the balcony and sketch the beautiful flowers, tranquil of the Black lake with the playful Giant Squid, and the silent Quidditch fields in the distance.

Pulling one of the ends of the silver ribbon, she opened the parchment and read in a very elegant, neat, and beautiful script:

_I will give you the name and the meaning of this flower just this once. This flower is a white camellia. Meaning, you're adorable. _

_And you are. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise._

_I hope you will accept this. From now on you will have to look the flower up yourself. Any way you can and find out what the meaning of it is. If the plant has two meanings I will have a note attached say one or two to which meaning I want you to take it as. _

_I wish you to keep the plant. Learn the spells to keep it young and un-withered and just the way it is. _

_Put it where you wish. _

_ Dragon,_

_p.s. ask Bubbles to get the book. He will understand. _

There was no need to guess who the gift was from. And she would have to thank him the next time she saw him. Hopefully at breakfast when her mind and body decided it would start functioning right.

Though her mind was able to do one thing and that was yell for the house elf.

"Bubbles!" she shouted and with a 'pop' the house elf appeared, thinking it was in trouble by the way she had yelled.

"A book Bubbles." That was all that needed to be said and Bubbles was smiling. With a snap of his long fingers a small brown book appeared and handed it to his mistress.

Thanking the house elf, she scanned the book for the right spell and then proceeded to perform it with a flick of her newly found wand and a muttering of barely intelligible words over the plant.

She then took the white flower and the ribbon into the bathroom with her and looking in the mirror she moved the flower and leaves to sit at her ponytail. Casting another spell she learned from her mother she waved her wand over the ribbon and it shot to her hair. It intertwined itself into her hair and around the little plant to keep it firmly in place in her hair.

Smiling at the success and the prettiness of it she walked out, check her bag, got her required books and more parchment, slipped on her robe, grabbed her bag and was out the door with a bounce in her step, calling her goodbye and see you later to the house elf and she was on her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry.<strong>

**Reviews are scary and make me nervous but i love them all the same!**

**Opinions are important**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 21

Quidditch & lots of alcohol

~Brelynn~

Walking into the Great Hall, Brelynn felt a wave of confidence and excitement grip her. She wanted to thank her fiancé and had an idea in mind, screw keeping their marriage a secret.

Stepping in past the doors she stopped short. Looking to the Slytherin table to find the pale blonde hair that only a Malfoy would be able to possess, she smiled seeing him with Blaise, Nott, and Parkinson.

Her smile turned to a grin as she walked around the other side of the table to come up behind Draco, they were arguing about something.

Not caring what their disagreement was over and ignoring all the looks she was getting, she roughly pushed her brother out of her way, to give her the room to sit in Draco's lap, much to his bewilderment.

She flashed him a feral grin before leaning in and kissing him, catching him completely off guard. But the Malfoy heir quickly composed himself and kissed her back, just like she wanted him too.

Collective sounds of gasps from all over the Great Hall, some catcalls and whistles, and of course many screams of various degrees of rage were also heard when the students realized who they were and what it meant by them kissing. The loudest of all of them was Daphne Greengrass. She was in a fit of rage at what she was seeing. Even though their marriage contract had been terminated a year ago, she still believed Draco was hers and that she would be able to get out of her betrothal to Marcus Flint because of their shared blood.

Draco pulled back smirking, he was surprised that his Gryffindor had made such a bold move in front of everyone. _'She is full of surprises._'Draco thought bringing her in for a chaste kiss before releasing her completely so she could get up and head to her own table.

As she stood up Draco noticed the flower in her hair, the same one he'd left for her this morning.

"You liked it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Draco knew Brelynn wouldn't be wearing it in her hair if she didn't like it.

Smiling Brelynn bent down and kissed him again before pulling back slightly, "Like it. I love it. And thank you." She gave him one more peck before turning and heading towards a gawking Jessica.

* * *

><p>There was none stop gossip about the two of them all day. Both of them were asked question after question. Draco ignored them, of course it all annoyed him but he didn't let it get to him. Brelynn on the other hand had to be sent out of class numerous times because she'd start a screaming match with some of the students. It was safe to say, Brelynn didn't spend much time in any of her classes that day. She finally just gave up, went to the lake and started drawing.<p>

Brelynn showed up in the Great Hall for dinner then left before Draco and Blaise to head to her new home with Jessica.

"Brelynn it's gorgeous. Did you and Draco decide on everything together?" Jessica asked as she finished her walk around her friend's new home.

"Huh. Oh no. Draco got the study, living room, master bed and bath. I did the kitchen, hall bath, and the baby's room." Brelynn wasn't' much paying attention. She was sitting on the floor coloring in the picture of the lake she had drawn earlier.

"It's beautiful Bre; especially the baby's room." Brelynn smiled at that. But before she could say anything Draco and Blaise walked in.

"Brelynn!" Draco called out.

"She's right here. No reason to yell." He raised an eyebrow at the short Gryffindor.

Shrugging she explained why she was there. "I didn't want to go home to an empty house and thought Bre would enjoy the company."

Draco nodded as he walked over to the arm chair to the left of Jessica who had inhabited the couch with Blaise. Brelynn looked up from her spot on the other side of the coffee table closest to the fire, to smile at the two men and then went back to her art work.

"Tomorrow is Slytherin Quidditch tryout. And me being Captain I have to be there because I have to decide who is going to be on the team and be playing. Blaise will be there too."

"How long will it last." Brelynn by now had stopped working, placing her hands behind her, she leaned on them and stretched her legs out in front of her under the coffee table.

"I don't know, depends on how many tryout and how long it takes to get things through their thick skulls." Draco explained watching her.

Brelynn shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it." Jessica nodded in agreement.

Both Draco and Blaise released a sigh of relief. They hadn't known what to expect and they were thankful that it had gone smoothly. They really didn't want to stop playing Quidditch.

The two couples bid each other good night and went their separate ways. "You are going to fall asleep with me tonight right?"

Draco could hear her irritation in the question, so he nodded.

Slytherin tryouts were at 7 Tuesday afternoon and Draco was running a tad bit late. He had spent too much time at dinner talking to Theodore, almost forgetting about today's tryouts. He had to hurry because he needed to pick up his Quidditch things from the flat before heading over to the pitch.

Getting there he greeted Brelynn and Bubbles as he sprinted to his closet grabbed what he needed and sprinted back to the living room. Stopped to kiss Brelynn goodbye and then left for the Quidditch pitch.

Brelynn stood there surprised for a minute or two. She hadn't expected Draco to kiss her goodbye and it amused her to see the Malfoy in such a hurry. It was quite entertaining.

"all right. Draco's gonna be gone for a while. Jessica's with Hannah. Okay good." Brelynn nodded to herself. She walked down the hall to her shared room with Draco, she was looking for her alcohol stash she kept in her trunk. For what she was about to do, she knew she was going to need it.

Finding the Firewhiskey she'd taken from her mom's and the cases of beer she'd taken from her dads, Brelynn made her way to the study. Setting her alcohol down on the coffee table in front of the loveseat, she walked to the fireplace. Standing in front of it she stepped to the right and counted four books over on the shelf, she grabbed the fourth book. Opening it revealed that pages had been cute out, so it would be able to house a bunch of letters. Pulling them from the book, she walked back over to the loveseat and sat down, opened a beer, took a sip, and started reading the letters. Mary had sent a howler a day since the Wizarding World found out about the marriage law.

She had out done herself this time.

* * *

><p>~Draco~<p>

"Night Blaise."

"Night Draco. See you at Breakfast." The blonde man nodded. He was tired. The tryouts had gone on longer than he anticipated and he had to break up multiple fights. Getting caught in his jaw and stomach a couple of times for it too. He was exhausted, sore, dirty, and ready to fall into bed with his fiancé.

But opening the front door, the first thing he noticed was the study's door was open and there was a strong smell of alcohol coming from the open door. The next thing was that Bubbles had appeared in front of him in an upset and panic stricken state.

"Master Malfoy! Bubbles tired, Master. Bubbles did. But Mistress Zabini would not stop. Mistress drank and drank. Master Malfoy, please!" Bubbles was in hysterics and Draco was starting to worry himself.

Three quick strides and he was at the study door, pushing it the rest of the way open and stepping in, he was greeted with a shocking site.

Brelynn was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, multiple letters spread out around her, empty bottles of what Draco did not know were everywhere, and an empty bottle of fire whiskey next to the girl with a half empty one in her hands.

"Did you know that if I can't give you a child, you can request a different witch to marry. If you play your cards right with you being a Malfoy, I'm pretty sure you can get the Greengrass girl that you were suppose to marry back. You can have her. You don't have to be stuck with me." Draco's eyes widened he didn't know where this was coming from but he didn't like it one bit.

"Brelynn, why are you telling me this? Why do you think I would want to leave you?" Without looking up from the fire place Brelynn informed him.

"Because I'm loud, unmannered, disobedient, hard headed, stubborn, and temperamental. I wasn't raised on the same beliefs of you and Bubby where. I lived both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I don't belong in the House of Malfoys. If you don't want to be with me; if you want to end this right here, right now. Tell me. That potion…..It will make me unable to bear children. It'll make me barren. And you can leave me without any problems." By the end Brelynn's voice was no more than a whisper. She didn't want Draco to leave her and she didn't want to give up her ability to have children. She loved babies and couldn't wait to have her own.

Picking up the potion, he frowned at it. He didn't like the idea of leaving her and he definitely didn't like the way she was talking about herself. So he did the only reasonable thing.

He threw the vial of blue liquid into the burning fire in the fireplace. Throwing it hard enough to shatter the glass and let the fire consume the vial potion.

Brelynn's head jerked to the fire watching as it burned the liquid up, not leaving a drop left. Draco took the distraction and made his way to the drunken' girl, he picked her up and carried her to their room, completely ignoring Bubbles' upset form.

He sat her on the bed and proceeded to undress her. Her clothes smelled of all the alcohol, almost making him want to gag.

"You are going to have the worst hangover of your life tomorrow, love." Draco gave her a tender smile before quickly removing her button down shirt, pants, and undoing her hair from its ponytail along with that days flower.

Delphinium (Larkspur) a plant with many little bluish purplish flowers attached to it. She had it weaved into her hair so it was fall with her hair in the ponytail.

Boldness was the mean he had picked. Boldness because she had been bold enough to kiss him in front of the students at yesterday's breakfast and bold enough to yell at the students who couldn't mind their own damn business.

Yes boldness was definitely a quality of hers. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips as he untangled it and set it on the nightstand.

But what was supposed to be a light kiss didn't stay that way for long. It soon turned heated, the many drinks in Brelynn's system finally getting to her and making her head foggy.

Draco groaned. He knew he should probably stop. She was drunk, if she'd been sober she wouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't make himself stop.

It had been too long since he'd bed anyone and this was his fiancé soon to be wife. He needed it and so did she. Brelynn needed to feel wanted and needed and the only thing that came to mind was to let him have her. That, that would make her feel better.

He pulled away only long enough to get his shirt off, kick off his shoe and sock, before unbuttoning his pants getting them off and out the way.

Brelynn sat there watching him and when he was done he reached around her, unclasped her bra, pulled it off and then the panties went too until she was bare to him.

This wasn't meant to be slow, passionate, and loving. They both wanted fast, both needed to feel each other without any barriers.

Stripping himself of his last piece of clothing he pushed her until she was lying back on the bed. He crawled up her body, hands traveling a path up Brelynn's body making her shiver. He bent down giving her another kiss as one of his hands left its exploring to find passage at her core. Just a gentle barely there touch had her arching up into him, wanting more, needing it and demanding it at the same time.

Slowly he pushed a finger into her. He knew she wasn't knew to this, Brelynn had told him that much, but he didn't want to take any chances of hurting her. No matter if she remembered it or not.

At the feeling of his finger in her, she broke their kiss, throwing her head back and giving a breathy moan. Urging him to find a pace, she moved her hips, bucking into his hand as he added another finger.

When he thought she was ready he pulled his fingers from her, grabbed himself, and looked up at her.

Brelynn gave him a nod and without breaking their eye contact he pushed in. All the way to the hilt. Breaking the barrier that marked her as a virgin.

Brelynn never believed the other girls when they talked about it hurting. About how it always hurt their first time. And how wrong was she. It did hurt. It was such a sharp and immediate pain, it made her scream and Draco freeze all his movements.

Tears where in her eyes when Draco looked up from the crook of her neck, where he had beant down upon entering her. She was tight and hot, she was the first he'd had in a while and she was also the first virgin he'd ever had too. He didn't want to lose control too quickly in any way.

"Brelynn. Shhh. Shhh. Love, do you want me to stop. If it hurts that bad we don't have to continue." Draco cooed to her. Trying to sooth her for the pain he had caused.

She nodded as he wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He gave her a small smile before pulling out carefully. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and to the shower, setting her down on one of the seats in the shower, he turned on the water. Letting it heat up to the temperature he wanted and getting the right spray before picking her up and setting her in his lap as he sat in the middle of the shower, letting the rainfall beat down on them.

The two of them sat there for a while just letting the water hit them, washing away the blood that had come from breaking her barrier and helping wash away some of the residing pain from it all, before Draco called Bubble to run a warm bath for them with something to help ease his now prominent aching muscles and Brelynn's pain.

The house elf got right to it.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the bath with Brelynn sitting against Draco chest, he started running a washcloth up and down her body. Helping wash away some of her pain and tense muscles, hoping to relax her.<p>

"I received a letter from my father the other day. He has informed me that because of certain things that happened in the past between me and Astoria Greengrass that if I so wish we could speak to the Ministry and be repaired with each other." He paused here feeling Brelynn tense up again, undoing all his slow and careful work of relaxing her. But he kept running the washcloth over her and began speaking again, letting her into his head a little and into his life a little more.

"When I received the Dark Mark and was told what my mission was to be...I was a mess. Astoria came to me, meaning to comfort me. But that's not what happened. We had sex and from what I can remember it wasn't her first time. Couple months later we found out she was pregnant. By then I had already spoken to my parents and had the marriage contract between our two families terminated. She was to stay a virgin 'til our wedding night, it was mandatory that did. Any straying like what she did and the Malfoy family finding out meant that the contract was to be ripped to piece. Mother and Father refused to have an unfaithful woman like her in the family."

Here Draco sighed remembering the whole ordeal with quite clarity. "SO when she learned she was pregnant she informed me that it was my child. Saying that we could still be together and raise it because it was mine. Father made sure her family kept their mouths shut about the pregnancy and when she had the baby we had a DNA test done. Though there really was no need for it because the boy looked just like me. Fair skinned, grey eyes, blond hair, same bone structure and even his nose was mine. DNA test said he was mine too. But I refused to resign the contract. I took my son, the healers said I could and never once spoke with his mother since."

Brelynn shift slightly getting more comfortable, "why are you telling me this?"

Draco could hear the sadness and pain in her voice.

"Because I want you to know about Scorpius before he showed up here the day after the wedding. I would like it if you could be his mother, not matter that you are not his biological one or not. I do not want to be with Daphne. I want nothing to do with her. I would like to stay with **you**, marry **you** and have a family with **you. **Not her. If you will still have me, that is?" Draco held his breath. He did not think he would be able to deal with Greengrass if he had to be with her for the rest of his life.

"What's he like?" and that was not the answer Draco was expecting and hoping against hope that, that meant she would stay with him, he told her about his son.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's 5 months 1 week and 2 days, born April 7th of this year. He's calm for a baby. Cries only when he wants something or when I leave the room. He did not take my coming back to school well. Mother sent me a letter too telling me he misses me." Draco sighed, he missed his son and wanted the boy with him.

"Separation anxiety is not good. I had it when I was little and I still have it a little even now. Which means it would probably be best to have him sleep in our room for a while 'til he's comfortable with me and is reassured that you're not going to leave him again. Um we'll have to furnish the baby's room so he can stay in there. That means that when the new baby arrives he'll have to share a room with it."

Draco was shocked. Brelynn was talking about the little Malfoy coming to live with them, she was talking like she accepted the little boy and was already making plans.

"You accept him. He will be able to stay with us. You will treat him like your own." At Brelynn's nod Draco smiled broadly and turned her head so he could kiss her. Express all his gratitude and happiness into that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, sucks to be you if you didn't.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 22

Panicking Malfoys & Mothers

~Brelynn~

* * *

><p>After the long spill of Draco and about his son, the blonde male took Brelynn to bed. The days events finally getting to them and sleep was starting to claim them.<p>

The next morning was horrid for Brelynn. She woke with a bounding headache with the sun in her eyes and the screaming coming from the living room was only making it worse.

It took a minute for her sleep fogged brain and hangover induced headache to process that.

There was someone screaming in her house and it wasn't her and it wasn't Draco because the blond aristocrat was in the shower.

Throwing the covers off her and jumping out of bed, she racing into the living room to see Bubbles and another house elf trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down the screaming baby in the basket.

No hesitating Brelynn moved forward to take to red faced child into her arms. "Move." Both house elves recognized the order and moved out of her way accordingly.

"Shhh, little one. Shh." The Gryffindor stood with the baby in her arms and started to pace the living room, bouncing the quieting child in her arms as she shushed him.

As he calmed down and the red flush from the screaming and crying left him, she got a good look at the little bundle in her arms.

Brelynn gasped. The baby boy was a spitting image of the man in the shower, only smaller and a lot cuter.

Brelynn smiled down at him. His eyes were wide open showing off his beautiful grey eyes, a shade lighter than his fathers. Little blonde tuffs of hair peaking out of the little blue hat, he was all wrapped up in blue blanket. He looked so cute.

"Hel-lo Mr. Scorpius." Brelynn gave the youngest Malfoy a big smile making him giggle.

"Come on. I'll take you to your daddy, munchkin." He watched her as she took him to the master bedroom.

Draco was just buttoning his pants when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He had wondered where she had gone off to when he came out of the bathroom to find the bed empty and still unmade. Nothing drove that woman crazy like an unmade bed or shoes and clothes stron all over the floor.

"I was wondering where you had gone off too. I left you a hangover potion on the bedside table." Draco motioned to the table as he walked into his closet.

"Draco you have a guest." A frowned marred his features as he thought of who could be here this early in the morning to see him.

"He comes in the shape of a tiny thing with the cutest little face that reminds me soo much like you." Draco froze, dropping the shirt he had in his hands. Quickly with disbelief coursing through his system he stepped out of the closet and looked to Brelynn. More specifically the blue bundle in her arms.

Three quick strides brought him to his fiancé and his child in her arms. "He wasn't suppose to be here until Saturday so we could at least have our wedding night together."

"Well plans changed. Here I really need that potion before my head explodes." Brelynn gentle placed Scorpius in his father's arms and made sure Draco was holding him correctly before she bounded off for the potion and then down the hall and into the kitchen to get a headache reliever one too.

At times like these, Brelynn was really happy she was a witch. Headache relief potions were the best thing ever made.

"Brelynn we don't have a crib for him or any of his things. We have classes in thirty minutes, we haven't even eaten breakfast, you're not dressed, I'm not done getting dress. And I still don't understand why or how he got here." At the start of the now panicking Malfoy, Brelynn had come out of the kitchen to lean against the door frame of it to listen to him. A bemused smile on her face as she watched him pace with Scorpius in his arms.

"Bubbles please make us something small to eat before we rush off. Draco give him to me and finish getting dressed. Quit panicking. Bubbles can watch Scorpius for 1st hour. Ill come back for 2nd hour but Bubbles will have to watch him til lunch then well both get to see him but after 4th hour, I'll be here for the rest of the day." Draco stared at her for a moment then handed the blonde baby to her.

Kissing her check, "I don't know what I'd do without you," and took off down the hall.

Brelynn laughed and looked down at the infant in her arms, "Your daddy would go crazy and be lost if he wasn't partnered with me. Huh?" Little Scorpius giggled and throw his little chubby arms up to grab hold of her hair.

A sharp tug reminded Brelynn why she always wore ponytails. "Ou-chy. That hurt you little munchkin."

In retribution, she tickled the little monster 'til he was pink in the face with laughter and of course his daddy walked in.

"Alright your turn." Brelynn smiled to him and handed over the still giggling baby.

"Draco, everything will be okay." He nodded absent mindedly and Brelynn rolled her eyes at him before walking to her closet to get down a set of her uniforms.

"Brelynn we don't have any of his stuff, no diaper, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, formulas. Not thing!" Within minutes Brelynn was back standing in front of the Slytherin, hands on her hips.

"Draco Abraxious Malfoy, stop worrying. Everything will work out. Now we are going to go to class and later tonight you can owl or fire call your mother for an answer. Bubbles will watch Scorpius til we are able to watch him ourselves. Hopefully his stuff will be here by tonight and if it is not…Then he'll sleep with us. Tomorrow morning well get some magazine or something and order him new furniture. Have I touched all the bases?" Draco nodded, wide eyed at her. She had just indeed taken care of all the bases for him and he was very much thankful for.

"Now grab some breakfast we need to leave now if we are going to make it on time. I **do not**fancy being late. **At all**." Brelynn stressed as she took the blue bundle from the older Malfoy and handing the littlest one to Bubble before grabbing a couple pieces of toast, her bag and headed out the door.

Draco sigh, shook his head and followed her lead after kissing his son, grabbing some toast and his bag.

"We'll be back later Bubble. Take good care of my son." Bubbles shivered. His master made it a promise and a threat all at the same time without an ounce of a threat present in his words.

* * *

><p>Brelynn and Draco had both kept their words and at each break they had, they came to relieve Bubbles of his babysitting duty. It was now 5th hour and neither Brelynn nor Jessica had a class.<p>

Brelynn was holding Scorpius as she feed him and at the same time setting up his new bedroom. Just like the youngest Zabini had predicted, all of Scorpius' belongings had been sent to the house. IT was all over the living room when she and Jessica had walked in after 4th hour classes, making Brelynn groan with the amount of work it would take to clean it all up.

It was now well into 5th hour, between the two Gryffindors, the girls managed to set up the crib, changing table, dresser and toy box in the 'right spots', according to Brelynn. Now they were working on his clothes and endless supply of toes and decorations.

"Brelynn, I have to say I absolutely love this room. The vines and snakes done as one, the Gryffindor lion, and my favorite, the ceiling." Brelynn smiled at her best friend as said friend swirled around the room, taking it in before looking to the ceiling. At the moment it was a delicate blue, stray clouds here and there, with pale yellow rays streaking through it all in semblance of the sun.

"It is beautiful. Your really did out do yourself, Sorellina." The sound of a new voice had both girls screaming in fright. Neither of them had heard the front door open or close and they sure hadn't heard the footsteps.

Whipping around, Brelynn glared at the older Zabini in much displeasure. Scorpius was now crying from being started so suddenly and she now had milk all over her shirt.

"Go get a new shirt and I'll take him." No matter what he did Draco could not keep the amusement out of his voice.

At being started by the two engaged girl's screams, Scorpius had spit up all the milk he had just suckled from his bottle all over his soon to be step mother.

'step mother.' Draco's eyebrows drew together at the word. It didn't sound right. He didn't like her being referred to as 'step mother'. No he wanted Scorpius to view Brelynn as his Mother, not his step mother, but his mother, his only mother.

"What's got your knickers in a twist there mate?" Blaise had seen his best mates change in behavior as soon as it happened, it didn't take much to know that something was bothering Draco. But what it was about was the puzzle now.

"When we marry she will be Scorpius' step mother." Confused Jessica and Blaise looked to each other before nodding to Draco.

"Yes she will be. Why, whats wrong with that?" Neither of the other couple were understanding why this seemed to bother the blonde so much.

"I don't want her to be hi step mother. I want her to be his mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been away, I just haven't felt like writing and when I did, I had no idea how to do this chapter.<strong>

**But here it is. I know its small but its just something to get out there for yall who still read it. **

**Merry Christmas to all of you out there!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay it has been a long time since I have written for this story. I got my computer back but I cried of days because everything I had for One &amp; One Makes Two was lost. I had to start almost from scratch because I hadn't thought to do hard copies. Lesson Learned. Hard copies have been made. <strong>

**I'm sorry it this chapter is really odd or somethings not right I'm working to try and starting writing for this again. Help will be great if you spot something I missed or changed.  
>Updates will be kinda slow but I will be doing them, though I do want to review chapters 1-22 and edit them. <strong>

**This update was a lot small than I originally planned, actually had more hashed out on paper for it but it wasn't working so I just stopped where I was before I threw my laptop.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 23

Anxiety & Foul Moods

~Same day~

* * *

><p>Quietly Brelynn slipped into the bedroom, gently closing it behind her wincing at the small clicking noise it made. Taking in the room, she smiled.<p>

Draco stood swaying back and forth to an unheard beat near the end of their bed. Scorpius dressed in a blue onesie cradled to his father's naked chest.

"He a sleep?" she questioned unable to see from her angle if the little boy was awake and fighting sleep or sound asleep after being lulled be by his adorable looking father.

_Adorable _Brelynn's pale lips twitched in amusement. Adorable was not a word that was used to describe the Prince of Slytherin. But in that moment it was the only word she could think of the best convey it all.

Draco Malfoy master of emotionless, expressionless was anything but at the moment. Clad in only a pair of pajama bottoms, feet bare, chest bare, hair mussed from its usual perfectness and face full of love for the sweet little boy in his arms. His handsome face so full of adoration and love, that Brelynn's chest ached something fierce.

_People think he's heartless. _Stray locks swayed as the dark haired woman shook her head at the ridiculousness of it.

"Yes." Draco's gruff voice drifted to her breaking her from wandering thoughts. "I'm debating whether or not if it is too soon to put him in the crib."

Silver eyes locked with her pale blue ones before flickering back down to his snuffling armful. "The chance he will wake up once I let go is high."

Another fond smile slipped across Brelynn's lips, Draco as a worried father was something to behold. "Put him down, Draco. If he wakes, he wakes."

Cautiously, the Malfoy heir placed the five month old in the white traditional bassinet draped in an ivory bubble skirt with a blue crushed belt encircling it to finish in a big bow at the front. The bassinet was cute, pushed against the wall in the corner on Brelynn's side of the bed near the nightstand, but in Brelynn's opinion was too much. The skirt and all looked like it would look better for a girl than a boy. It was show which is what most of Scorpius' things were but Brelynn really couldn't blame the first time father for getting his first and only son the best even if it was too much. Then there was also the added affect that Scorpius was Draco's son not hers.

The thought stung a little but the young engaged woman pushed it aside as she watched her companion cringe when his little boy whined at the loose of the warm body heat he was cocooned in exchange for the cold mattress.

At the small noise of discomfort Brelynn waited, watching for the Malfoy's reaction to the sound.

Long fingers reached for the bassinet almost immediately, taking the sound of discomfort and disgruntle as distress. Brelynn crossed the room quickly coming to stand behind the male and snatched his pale hands with her own slightly dark ones, pulling them back and away from the sleeping child.

Draco twisted slightly in his fiancés grip opening his mouth to protest only to pause when Brelynn quietly shook her head.

"He's not awake. See." Anxious grey eyes flicker back to the bassinet, body tense in anticipation to see his little blond in complete distress. Searching the sleeping face, Draco had to nod. Though his bitty nose was scrunched up in displeasure, Scorpius was still asleep, just like his lady had said.

Draco sighed in relief. The young Malfoy was on disgruntled at the temperature change not distress that his father had let go of him.

A subtle tug on his hands and Draco backed away from the white skirted cradle. Away from the temptation of picking the baby back up and into his arms where his son belonged.

Elegant fingers scrubbed tiredly over a stressed face, into ash blonde hair tugging lightly on the fine strands before releasing them.

"We should get some sleep now while we can. I don't know how he's been sleeping since I left, so he could wake up after a few hours or sleep most of the night."

Brelynn watched Draco's expression darken as his thoughts took a turn south.

"Draco"

Said man shook his head, "I will write to mother tomorrow. Find out why my son was sent so early and alone." The fair skinned man was seething with a quiet fury. "I can't believe she would do that."

He muttered the last bit more to himself than to her, lost in thought, searching for a reasonable explanation.

Wanting to say something, Brelynn bit her lip instead. She wanted to do or say something to reassure Draco to drag the man out of the dark cloud hanging over his head. But she didn't. Let it drop as the room descended into silence and climbed into bed.

The night for the flats occupants was anything but restful. It was restless. Slipping in and out of consciousness only to wake up from the bed shifting on Draco's side or Scorpius crying out for his father, even though Brelynn was closer Draco was the one to get up, holding the little one close, murmuring softly into a tiny ear before setting him back down.

The morning could not come fast enough for the brunette.

When morning came and with what Brelynn hoped would be a clean slate or at least better moods, she was sorely disappointed.

Draco woke in just as much a foul mood as he had fallen into bed with.

The Malfoy went about his morning routine deep in thought, eating every little for breakfast before dressing, caring for the little Malfoy before collecting his school bag and leaving the without having spoken a word.

A single word

Brelynn felt horrible. She didn't know what to say to her fiancé without upsetting him more and he was talking to her.

But it didn't matter. He was gone for his shared class of double ancient runes first and second hour with Blaise. She wouldn't be seeing the Slytherin until lunch and maybe not even then depending on if his mood had improved enough to warrant companion.

Pulling herself form depressing thoughts, Brelynn had things to do. Like getting ready for third hour Charms and fourth Care of Magical Creature. And a five month old boy who was staring at her from his high chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the update. <strong>

**I'm sorry it's so short but hopefully that means you'll get another one so since I already have what I want to write. **

**Review are welcome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay it has been a long time since I have written for this story. I got my computer back but I cried of days because everything I had for One &amp; One Makes Two was lost. I had to start almost from scratch because I hadn't thought to do hard copies. Lesson Learned. Hard copies have been made. <strong>

**I'm sorry it this chapter is really odd or somethings not right I'm working to try and starting writing for this again. Help will be great if you spot something I missed or changed.  
>Updates will be kinda slow but I will be doing them, though I do want to review chapters 1-22 and edit them. <strong>

**This update was a lot small than I originally planned, actually had more hashed out on paper for it but it wasn't working so I just stopped where I was before I threw my laptop.**

* * *

><p>One &amp; One Makes Two<p>

Chapter 23

Anxiety & Foul Moods

~Same day~

* * *

><p>Quietly Brelynn slipped into the bedroom, gently closing it behind her wincing at the small clicking noise it made. Taking in the room, she smiled.<p>

Draco stood swaying back and forth to an unheard beat near the end of their bed. Scorpius dressed in a blue onesie cradled to his father's naked chest.

"He a sleep?" she questioned unable to see from her angle if the little boy was awake and fighting sleep or sound asleep after being lulled be by his adorable looking father.

_Adorable _Brelynn's pale lips twitched in amusement. Adorable was not a word that was used to describe the Prince of Slytherin. But in that moment it was the only word she could think of the best convey it all.

Draco Malfoy master of emotionless, expressionless was anything but at the moment. Clad in only a pair of pajama bottoms, feet bare, chest bare, hair mussed from its usual perfectness and face full of love for the sweet little boy in his arms. His handsome face so full of adoration and love, that Brelynn's chest ached something fierce.

_People think he's heartless. _Stray locks swayed as the dark haired woman shook her head at the ridiculousness of it.

"Yes." Draco's gruff voice drifted to her breaking her from wandering thoughts. "I'm debating whether or not if it is too soon to put him in the crib."

Silver eyes locked with her pale blue ones before flickering back down to his snuffling armful. "The chance he will wake up once I let go is high."

Another fond smile slipped across Brelynn's lips, Draco as a worried father was something to behold. "Put him down, Draco. If he wakes, he wakes."

Cautiously, the Malfoy heir placed the five month old in the white traditional bassinet draped in an ivory bubble skirt with a blue crushed belt encircling it to finish in a big bow at the front. The bassinet was cute, pushed against the wall in the corner on Brelynn's side of the bed near the nightstand, but in Brelynn's opinion was too much. The skirt and all looked like it would look better for a girl than a boy. It was show which is what most of Scorpius' things were but Brelynn really couldn't blame the first time father for getting his first and only son the best even if it was too much. Then there was also the added affect that Scorpius was Draco's son not hers.

The thought stung a little but the young engaged woman pushed it aside as she watched her companion cringe when his little boy whined at the loose of the warm body heat he was cocooned in exchange for the cold mattress.

At the small noise of discomfort Brelynn waited, watching for the Malfoy's reaction to the sound.

Long fingers reached for the bassinet almost immediately, taking the sound of discomfort and disgruntle as distress. Brelynn crossed the room quickly coming to stand behind the male and snatched his pale hands with her own slightly dark ones, pulling them back and away from the sleeping child.

Draco twisted slightly in his fiancés grip opening his mouth to protest only to pause when Brelynn quietly shook her head.

"He's not awake. See." Anxious grey eyes flicker back to the bassinet, body tense in anticipation to see his little blond in complete distress. Searching the sleeping face, Draco had to nod. Though his bitty nose was scrunched up in displeasure, Scorpius was still asleep, just like his lady had said.

Draco sighed in relief. The young Malfoy was on disgruntled at the temperature change not distress that his father had let go of him.

A subtle tug on his hands and Draco backed away from the white skirted cradle. Away from the temptation of picking the baby back up and into his arms where his son belonged.

Elegant fingers scrubbed tiredly over a stressed face, into ash blonde hair tugging lightly on the fine strands before releasing them.

"We should get some sleep now while we can. I don't know how he's been sleeping since I left, so he could wake up after a few hours or sleep most of the night."

Brelynn watched Draco's expression darken as his thoughts took a turn south.

"Draco"

Said man shook his head, "I will write to mother tomorrow. Find out why my son was sent so early and alone." The fair skinned man was seething with a quiet fury. "I can't believe she would do that."

He muttered the last bit more to himself than to her, lost in thought, searching for a reasonable explanation.

Wanting to say something, Brelynn bit her lip instead. She wanted to do or say something to reassure Draco to drag the man out of the dark cloud hanging over his head. But she didn't. Let it drop as the room descended into silence and climbed into bed.

The night for the flats occupants was anything but restful. It was restless. Slipping in and out of consciousness only to wake up from the bed shifting on Draco's side or Scorpius crying out for his father, even though Brelynn was closer Draco was the one to get up, holding the little one close, murmuring softly into a tiny ear before setting him back down.

The morning could not come fast enough for the brunette.

When morning came and with what Brelynn hoped would be a clean slate or at least better moods, she was sorely disappointed.

Draco woke in just as much a foul mood as he had fallen into bed with.

The Malfoy went about his morning routine deep in thought, eating every little for breakfast before dressing, caring for the little Malfoy before collecting his school bag and leaving the without having spoken a word.

A single word

Brelynn felt horrible. She didn't know what to say to her fiancé without upsetting him more and he was talking to her.

But it didn't matter. He was gone for his shared class of double ancient runes first and second hour with Blaise. She wouldn't be seeing the Slytherin until lunch and maybe not even then depending on if his mood had improved enough to warrant companion.

Pulling herself form depressing thoughts, Brelynn had things to do. Like getting ready for third hour Charms and fourth Care of Magical Creature. And a five month old boy who was staring at her from his high chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the update. <strong>

**I'm sorry it's so short but hopefully that means you'll get another one so since I already have what I want to write. **

**Review are welcome!**


End file.
